Pocket Monsters Chronicles
by Yamato-san
Summary: When Kimono Hiro, the younger brother of Enju City's kimono-wearing dancers, is fed up with his lifestyle, he finds an Ibui of his own and embarks on a journey that eventually leads him into a dark and serious storyline against extremely powerful and even
1. Default Chapter

Pocket Monsters Chronicles was a doujinshi manga that my little brother (his screen name is Hiro, just like the main character) was working on, however, after just 3 chapters, he figured it's too much work and quit. He let me just write it as a fanfic, and shortly after that, he just handed everything onto me, I could do with what I like with the story now, just so long as I honor his wishes and keep in certain plots to the story. Since this was originally meant to be in manga format, this fic will describe certain things that you would be looking at if this was meant to be a manga, such as narration boxes and such. Also, this was originally posted on a site called serebii.net, so if you've seen it there, there aren't too many differences. Just last minute corrections mainly.  
  
This is rated PG-13 because later on in the story, things get much darker and pretty gory at parts, especially when the main villian is introduced. For now, though, things are on a soft, comedic side with some perverted jokes and a bit of cursing. Before you read, I am going to use the Japanese names for Pokemon and locations and such, but don't freat, I'm putting up a name chart below each chapter that lists the things introduced in that episode only, so don't expect the same name to show up on every chapter's list even if that thing's been in that chapter. Now that I'm done with all that, please enjoy the first chapter, and when you're done, give a review if you can.  
  
By the way, if anyone knows Japanese, I'd really like it if this was dubbed in Japanese, give some foreign penpals the opportunity to read this. Please contact me before you do it though.  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE MYSTERIOUS IBUI  
  
A boy with black hair pointing out from his yellow cap, shorts, and a red jacket walks up to a hill with a Magmarashi trailing behind him. From his point, he's able to overlook a large city.  
  
"Finally, we made it to Enju City." says the boy.  
  
The scene shifts to inside a classroom, where we see a black-haired teacher in glasses lecturing on Pokemon training, he's currently talking about feeding Poroks to increase Pokemon qualities for contests. All the students are in Japanese school uniforms, boys in gray suits, girls in sailor uniforms with long blue skirts. One particular student, a boy with short purple hair, is sitting with a book on Pokemon training propped up and opened in front of him, but unbeknownst to the teacher, he's actually reading a manga hidden in that book's pages. This manga involves a cute blue raptor creature with 2 black and red striped horns on the back of his head in some kind of battle (inside joke: this is Shimamon. Shimamon is fanmade Digimon of my brother's). The teacher notices he's doing this and thwacks him on the head with a ruler.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Pay attention, Hiro-kun! You need to know this if you want to become a Pokemon trainer."  
  
"I keep saying I'm not interested!"  
  
The teacher is pretty steamed up with the boy, but looks at the clock.  
  
"I need to go. This period's ending. See you tomorrow, students."  
  
The teacher leaves the room, leaving all the students to have their free time before the next teacher comes in. Hiro picks up his manga again and resumes reading it. A blond boy goes up to Hiro to converse with him.  
  
"Hey Hiro, why aren't you interested in becoming a Pokemon trainer?"  
  
Hiro puts down his manga for a minute.  
  
"I don't know, Chris-kun. I personally don't want to leave on some journey. I like it here in Enju. I'd prefer just staying here to help out my sisters. Besides, I'm 13 now, people are usually bugged to leave for their journey by the age of 10."  
  
"That's only for trainers who only went through the basics of Pokemon training in school. By staying around longer, you get to learn more in-depth stuff. I'm one of those who decided to go that path. You do realize you get to take a temporary trainer's leave from school, right?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I plan to leave in about a week. If you want, I can show you my Pokemon after school."  
  
Suddenly, the literature teacher comes in. He's a gray-haired man who looks to be in his 50s. After all the students are back to their seats, they all stand up and bow to him.  
  
"Thank you" says the teacher.  
  
"Today, I want all of you to write me a little essay about you and your family."  
  
Hiro pulls a sheet of paper and a pen out from his desk and starts writing. As Hiro does this, he begins to narate.  
  
"My name is Kimono Hiro." You see a picture of Hiro in his casual dress, which is jeans and a baggy white sweater with a purple zigzag pattern at the end of each sleave.   
  
"I live in a Shinto shrine with my grandfather, who's a priest there. I have no parents because they're both deceased, but it's alright with me because I was very young when it happened, so I never knew them that well, and my grandfather seems to be a fine guardian for me." A scene with an old man splashing pure water onto the stone walkway to a shine. The man is in priest's robes, his long gray hair tied up in a ponytail, and he has a shaggy beard that goes down to the bottom of his neck.  
  
"I also live with 5 older sisters. Not many people believe me when I say this, but they're the Kimono Kyoudai, the 5 famous dancers who wear traditional kimonos on stage and perform with Ibui evolutions." We're treated to another picture with 5 girls, each standing next to the five Ibui evolutions, Showers, Thunders, Booster, Eefi, and Blackie. Just as Hiro finishes this last part of the naration, a ruler comes crashing down on his desk.  
  
"Uwaaa!!" shouts a surprised Hiro.  
  
"What is this bullshit?" says the teacher. It's revealed to us that Hiro's narration was in fact what he was writing on the paper.  
  
"I will not believe for a second that you're the younger sibling to the Kimono Kyoudai" continues the teacher.  
  
"But.... but I'm telling the truth..." says Hiro.  
  
"Impossible. I know everything about them, I've been to every single one of those lovely girls' shows!" As the teacher says this, a ton of the students stare at him, and most of the girls have a disgusted look on their faces, and a murmer can be heard about him being a pervert. The teacher coughs into his hand.  
  
"I mean, I'm a fan of Ibui evolutions" the teacher tries to correct himself.  
  
"Anyway Hiro, I don't want you to write me a paper full of a bunch of lies, understand me?"  
  
An annoyed Hiro holds up his fist, closes his eyes, clenches his teeth, and has a big X vein popping out of his forehead. In cartooney anime style, Hiro's head grows very huge and yells "THEY'RE NOT LIES YOU PERVERT!" to a now frightened teacher.  
  
Hiro's head goes back to normal size and he storms out of the room. Hiro's then seen walking down a street with his arms crossed behind his head. He sighs.  
  
"No one ever believes me about my sisters. I live here my whole life, my sisters are heard of by everyone, but not a single person could take note of me."  
  
Notices a little girl with a pet Purin walking by her side. The Purin has a bow on its head.  
  
"Perhaps I should consider Pokemon training, maybe I should get away from here."  
  
As he's saying this, he feels something rub up against his leg, causing him to trip onto his face.  
  
"Damn" he swears as he tries getting up. He looks back to see an Ibui behind him, likely the cause for his tripping just now. The Ibui runs up to be in front of Hiro's face. It has a very sweet smile on it as it closes its eyes and says "bui..."  
  
"Well you're pretty cute" Hiro says as he scratches under its chin. Suddenly, the Ibui bites his finger. Hiro's eyes widen and he clenches his teeth, then you see the view of the city as you hear a "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiro walks up to his home to find his grandfather coming out of the house.  
  
"Huh? Hiro, you're home pretty early" says the grandfather.  
  
"Konnichiha, Jii-san. I'm sorry, but I'd rather not talk about that" replies Hiro.  
  
"Ah, I understand. Hiro, before you go into the house, I think I should warn you that a stray Pokemon wandered in there."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I tried to get the thing out, but it's very resiliant."  
  
Hiro holds granpa's broom as he slides open his bedroom door to see.....  
  
"WHAAAAAAATTT!!!!!!??? YOU?!" Hiro sees that the Ibui from earlier managed to dash over here before he could. Hiro tries swinging the broom at the Ibui to shoo it away, but it keeps jumping out of the way of the broom. Eventually it jumps on top of Hiro's shoulder and starts nuzzling his face. Hiro lets out an agitated sigh.  
  
"You are very wierd."  
  
Hiro suddenly thinks back to what he said earlier, "Perhaps I should consider Pokemon training, maybe I should get away from here", and his eyes moves towards the Pokemon that's affectionately rubbing up against his face. He walks out of the house, he's changed into his casual dress now, puts on his wooden sandles by the door, and goes up to his grandfather with the Ibui on his shoulder.  
  
His grandfather says "You... you befriended that thing?"  
  
"Yeah. I met the thing earlier. It must've been so passionate towards me that it followed my scent to my bedroom."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Hey, Jii-san, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I... I want to leave on a trainer journey."  
  
"Eh? Why'd you so suddenly change your mind?"  
  
"I thought I liked it here with you guys, but the fact is, I only get pestered by everyone, because no one believes who my sisters are. I've just been thinking that maybe travelling away from this place would be nice for me, and I think I just found the Pokemon who could accompany me in it." Hiro points to the Ibui.  
  
"So you want to journey? Hehe, you wouldn't believe how proud this makes me. I've never been a Pokemon battler myself, but I do admire them. Your sisters only danced with their Pokemon, they got my hopes up when they first got their Pokemon, but you, I'm finally getting a battler out of one of my grandchildren. Please, by all means, go register."  
  
"Arigatou, Jii-san." Hiro changes back into his shoes and runs over to the Enju City Pokemon Center. He goes in and finds the registration counter. The woman there gives him a Pokemon's trainer test. Hiro, despite having ignored most Pokemon classes, managed to pass the test and get his trainer's license approved.  
  
The woman notices the Ibui and says "Oh, I see you already have a Pokemon. Usually, we just give trainers a starter of some kind, but if you manage to get a Pokemon on your own before even becoming a trainer, you get a good start on your trainer ranking. Ibui are also pretty rare, I'd rank that specimen at B-rank at least. Congratulations on having such a good start."  
  
"Wow!" Hiro awes. The counter lady hands Hiro a small handheld computer and six small red and white balls, all attached to a belt.  
  
"Here, each new trainer is given a Pokemon Zukan to look up data on certain Pokemon. We also give 5 Monster Balls to catch new Pokemon with. As soon as you run out, though, you have to buy some more with your own money."  
  
"Thank you" Hiro replies.  
  
"So, are you gonna put your Pokemon in one of those Monster Balls?" The lady points to Ibui and Hiro looks at it.  
  
"Actually, I'm kinda used to it following me. It seems to like me alot." Hiro walks out of the Pokemon Center after he says this. On his way home, he runs into Chris.  
  
"Hey, Hiro." Says Chris.  
  
"Hello. Hey, Chris, about me walking out of school, well, after I...."  
  
"It's alright. I realize you couldn't put up with the teacher not believing you."  
  
"That's not what I was going to say...."  
  
"School's over, so would you like to see my Pokemon now?" Chris says as he takes a Monster Ball off his belt, and he's about to throw it when he notices an Ibui trailing behind Hiro, and that he's wearing a trainer's belt.  
  
"What? You did become a trainer afterall?" Says the astonished Chris.  
  
"That's what I was trying to tell you. After I ran out of class, I realized I don't want to stay here and go on a trainer afterall, and this Ibui here just happened to come up to me." says Hiro.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing. Having your starter Pokemon find you sounds pretty nice, but this one's pretty nice too. They were only giving this one out to a few trainers, and I was one of the lucky ones." Chris says as he tosses a Monster Ball and an Airmudo comes out.  
  
"Wow. I wish I had such a cool Pokemonl." As Hiro says this, Ibui takes it as an insult and starts nibbling on his head. "gyaaaa~~~~!"  
  
"Magmarashi, Speed Star!" That boy and his Magmarashi from earlier seemingly appear out of nowhere. Magmarashi shoots a stream of tiny stars at the Ibui, knocking it off of Hiro's head and onto the ground. Hiro runs to it and picks it up.  
  
"Ibui! Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm sorry, judging from the way it was biting you, I assumed it was wild" says the boy.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" asks Hiro.  
  
"My name is Kenta, I come all the way from Wakaba Town. Who are you?" asks the boy.  
  
"I'm Chris, and his name's Hiro" says Chris.  
  
"Nice to meet you" says Kenta.  
  
"You too. Chris and I are beginner trainers" says Hiro.  
  
"Hey, I just realized, if we're both beginners, maybe we should leave together" says Chris.  
  
"Good idea. How about you Kenta, would you like to tag along?" asks Hiro.  
  
"Nah, I'm doing fine by myself so far." replies Kenta.  
  
"Then would you at least stay for our farewell party next week?" asks Hiro  
  
"I love parties. I guess I'll stay. I heard the gym leader here is very strong, so I'll need to spend a while training anyway."  
  
"Glad to hear that, Kenta."  
  
One week later, there's a party at Hiro's home with him, his sisters and grandfather, Chris, and Kenta. Hiro's being honored for becomming a trainer and for being ready to leave for his journey. The party starts off with Hiro's sisters setting off party poppers. After some eating and drinking, one of Hiro's sisters comes up to him. This sister has wavy blue hair.  
  
"So Hiro, what do you plan to evolve your Ibui into? Is it gonna be a nice Booster?"  
  
"No," interrupts a sister with pink hair and 2 pony tails at her side, "He should evolve it to an Eefi"  
  
Eventually, all 5 sisters jump into a cartoony fight dust cloud where you hear shouts of "Blackie!", "Showers!", "Thunders!", "Booster!", "Eefi!", and Hiro just watches on as he gets a giant sweatdrop behind his forehead.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
NAME CHART  
  
-Ibui=Eevee  
  
-Magmarashi=Quilava  
  
-Enju City=Ecruteak City  
  
-Porok=Pokeblock  
  
-the 'Kyoudai' in Kimono Kyoudai translates to Sisters, so Kimono Sisters  
  
-Showers=Vaporeon  
  
-Thunders=Jolteon  
  
-Booster=Flareon  
  
-Eefi=Espeon  
  
-Blackie=Umbreon  
  
-Purin=Jigglypuff  
  
-jii-san=grandpa  
  
-Pokemon Zukan=Pokedex  
  
-Monster Ball=Pokeball  
  
-Airmudo=Skarmory  
  
-Speed Star=Swift  
  
-Kenta=Yoshi (yes, this is the same guy from the Crystal Raikou special)  
  
-Wakaba Town=Newbark Town  
  
JAPANESE CULTURAL NOTES  
  
-In Japan, students are required to wear uniforms much like the ones that were described. You'll see these all the time in anime.  
  
-Japan has many suffixes said after a name. -kun is used to indicate someone being a boy or someone as a close male friend.  
  
-Rather than students changing classes each period, the teachers are the ones who walk to different classes. In between these periods, students are free to walk around the class to converse with eachother or play around a bit.  
  
-At the beginning of every period, students are lead by the class president to make a perfect greeting bow to the teacher in unison.  
  
-The family name comes first and the common name comes last, so it's Kimono Hiro instead of Hiro Kimono.  
  
-despite popular belief, it's 'konnichiha', not 'konnichiwa', however, the 'h' sounds alot like a 'w'. 


	2. chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. We get to see Hiro make his first Pokemon capture, and it's a pretty funny character.  
  
Chapter 2: The Three Guardians of the Tower  
  
Inside Hiro's house, we see Hiro and his family sitting at a table with tons of food on it. Everybody claps their hands together and say "Itadakimasu!" and start eating. In a corner of the room, we see Hiro's and his sisters' Pokemon eating out of dog bowls on the ground. Hiro takes a large helping of sashimi and ramen and starts slurping it up using his chopsticks.  
  
"So, you're leaving for your journey today, Hiro?" asks Satsuki, the sister with wavy light blue hair.  
  
"Hmm.... yeah. I'm gonna be meeting with Chris as soon as I'm done eating." says Hiro with his mouth full.  
  
"You're gonna make lots of friends in far-off places and build up a large array of Pokemon for battle. Oh that sounds like such fun!" says Sumomo, the sister with bobbed brown hair.  
  
"Speaking of friends, I wonder if Hiro will meet that one 'special friend'," Tamao, the sister with long purple hair says as she nudges Hiro with her elbow, and evil smirk on her face. When Hiro hears this, he nearly chokes on his ramen, taps his chest with his fist, and takes a tall sip of water before he breathes out a heavy tuft of air.  
  
"Tamao, you need to stop going into personal matters like that" says Sakura, the sister with pink hair ponytailed on each end of her head.  
  
"Hehe, sorry, sorry" replies Tamao, eyes closed and smiling as she waves her hand up and down.  
  
"You alright, Hiro?" asks Koume, the sister with wavy dark green hair.  
  
"Yeah" replies Hiro. Hiro finishes the last of his meal, puts down his plate and chopsticks, and says "Gochisousama. If you don't mind, I gotta get ready."  
  
Hiro calls Ibui as soon as it's done eating. As he's loading his backpack, he notices the outside.  
  
"It's foggy today, how odd."  
  
"Yes, it's really strange. In the last week, we've been having some wierd weather. First there was the lightning storm, and then that heatwave." says grandpa.  
  
"What do you think might be causing it?" asks Koume.  
  
"If you'll remember, shortly before these events, someone's been vandalizing the sacred tower. The gods are angry." replies grandpa.  
  
"Who do you think would do such a thing?" asks Sakura.  
  
"Maybe I can go check it out. The old burnt tower's just on the edge of town, I can pass by as I'm leaving." says Hiro.  
  
"You shouldn't bother, the police are checking it out, and they'd hate you getting in the way." says grandpa.  
  
Hiro finishes putting on his shoes by the door and exits the house. As he's walking down the stone pathway, we see him and his family waving their goodbyes to eachother. In the next scene, we see Hiro walking with Chris up to the burnt tower, which has a bunch of police signs around it.  
  
"Hiro, are you sure we should be doing this?" asks Chris.  
  
"Yeah. You want to find out what's causing this, right?" asks Hiro.  
  
"I think I'll just wait here for you. Be careful."  
  
"I will." replies Hiro as he lifts up the police tape, ducks behind a car, and dashes into the tower with Ibui. As Hiro does this, we see one last scene of Chris looking up at a Yorunozuku perched on a branch. When Hiro enters, he's shocked at all the ink markings, potato chip bags, and soda cans everywhere. Ibui tries nudging one of the wrappers with its paw. Hiro hears someone coming so he grabs Ibui by his back fur and runs into the basement. Ibui's set down, and he stumbles a bit dizzily, and Hiro sees statues of 3 giant dogs covered in ink markings. He goes up to one of the statues and notices all the mist is pouring out of its open mouth. This statue has a very slim body compared to the other 2, tufts of fur down its back, and a diamond shaped horn on its forehead.  
  
"Is what Jii-san said true? Are these statues really angry?"  
  
"Hey, stop right there!" a voice comes from up the stairs, startling Hiro. We see Officer Junsa descending the stairs, and Ibui's sniffing the ground.  
  
"So you're the one who's been vandalizing this place?" she says.  
  
"N... no... I was just curious so...." stutters Hiro.  
  
"...so you sneaked in here, into a police investigation area?" Junsa finishes his sentence. Hiro nods.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to get into your way!" pleads Hiro.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm still gonna have to take you in. Sneaking into areas like this is still a violation of the law and.... huh? What?" Junsa notices Ibui sniffing the ground.  
  
"I think he's on the trail of the culprit." says Hiro.  
  
"That's impossible. Our entire team of Guardie couldn't even find it." replies Junsa.  
  
Ibui stops sniffing and looks at a zigzag marking made of blue ink. It growls at a part of the zigzag and rams into the wall.  
  
"Ibui, what are you doing? What?" Hiro's startled to see part of the wall move and turn into a Chacleon that just had the wind knocked out of it.  
  
"So that's what's been causing this the whole time?!" shouts Junsa. "I'm gonna call back-up to send me a cage."  
  
"Wait Junsa! I'm a Pokemon trainer, so let me catch it!" says Hiro.  
  
Junsa looks at him for a second and says "By all means, help get rid of it. If you can, I'll drop your charges for sneaking in here."  
  
"Thank you, Junsa. Go Ibui, use Taiatari!" commands Hiro.  
  
Ibui rams into the Chacleon again. Chacleon removes a box of markers from its mouth, takes out a black one, and draws a glasses and moustache pattern on Ibui's face. Then it camouflages. Ibui's confused, but Hiro notices the blue zigzag stripe left behind.  
  
"Ibui, attack the moving stripe. Use Kamitsuku!" he commands.  
  
Ibui bites the moving zigzag and Chacleon reappears screaming and turning his color black (side note: Chacleon's special ability is to changes its color based on its type, which depends on the last attack to hit it. Kamitsuku's a Dark attack, so it turned black).  
  
Hiro pulls out a Monster Ball from under his belt and tosses it at Chacleon. Chacleon becomes imprissoned, the ball wobbles a bit, but then it stops.  
  
Hiro starts grinning and runs up to the ball shouting "YATTA! I caught my first Pokemon."  
  
Hiro picks up the ball, shrinks it to a marble-size, and puts it back on his belt. Junsa picks up one of the potato chip bags.  
  
"Good job, kid. Hmm... that Chacleon, it came from the Houen continent, and these potato chips and this cola, they're distributed from a company in Houen" she notes.  
  
"Oh, so the Chacleon must've snuck aboard a shipment going over to here, snuck out some food, and hid here. But what explains the markers?" asks Hiro.  
  
"Who knows. It must've found a lost case full of them on the ground." answers Junsa.  
  
"So, what about this mess?" asks Hiro.  
  
"Don't worry. Being a famous landmark, the city will definitely take care of it."  
  
Hiro goes over to look at the statue pouring out mist again. He observes it for a minute, and then, it cracks, causing Hiro to jump back.  
  
"Officer Junsa, the statue, it... it cracked!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Junsa goes over to the statue to take a look at it, and she notices that blood is leaking out of the crack.  
  
"What the hell is happening?" asks Junsa.  
  
Suddenly, all 3 statues produce cracks all over their bodies, each of them bleeding out of the cracks. Eventually, 3 beasts shaped like the statue emerge out with blood on their bodies and dash out of the tower.  
  
"What? Were... were those the gods my grandfather was referring to?" asks Hiro.  
  
Screams are heard from above. Hiro, Ibui, and Junsa run out to see what happened. They just see some police officers shivering on the ground from the sight that passed them.  
  
"You, did you see where those Pokemon came from?" asks a voice. Hiro looks around to see Utsugi-hakase, the famous researcher from Wakaba Town.  
  
Hiro replies "Yes. I saw everything. Let me show you where it happened."  
  
In the next scene, Hiro, Ibui, Junsa, and Utsugi are standing before the rubble that the 3 beasts came from.  
  
"So it's true. These Pokemon have been imprisoned in stone all these years" says Utsugi as he picks up one of the bloody pieces of stone.  
  
"Utsugi-hakase, what were those things, and why were they bleeding?" asks Hiro.  
  
"Those were Raikou, Entei, Suikun, the 3 gods created by Houou many millenia ago. According to legend, there was a great battle between all the gods at some point, and these 3 got imprissoned after sustaining bloody injuries" explained Utsugi.  
  
"Cool" awed Hiro.  
  
"You're a beginning trainer, am I correct?" asked Utsugi.  
  
"Eh? Yes.. yes I am" replied Hiro.  
  
"To pay you back for explaining what I missed, how about I take you back to my laboratory with me. Wakaba Town is said to be one of the most perfect places for beginner trainers because the wild Pokemon around the area are weak. Would you like to go there?" asked Utsugi.  
  
"Really? Thank you so much" said a gracious Hiro.  
  
"My plane leaves tomorrow at noon. I hope you can make it."  
  
"I'll be sure to" replies Hiro.  
  
Utsugi-hakase leaves the tower. Hiro's about to leave too until Junsa tells him "Hey kid, I appreciate your help with ridding of that Chacleon!"  
  
"Hehe, no problem."  
  
"But, I kinda feel bad for you being stuck with such a rebellious Pokemon."  
  
"I'm a trainer, and Pokemon obey their masters." Hiro takes Chacleon out of its ball. "See" he says before Chacleon almost immediately scribbles all over his face with a marker. Hiro gets a giant anime sweat drop.  
  
"Chacleon, stop it" but Chacleon still scribbles. Hiro recalls it to its Monster Ball.  
  
"Good luck raising such a thing" says Junsa.  
  
"Thank you" says Hiro as he leaves.  
  
Hiro's now at the registration counter in the Pokemon Center. The woman there says "Wow, you're pretty impressive. You see that blue zigzag on your Chacleon. That means it's a shiny Pokemon, a very rare type of Pokemon with a color different from the rest of its species. And this is your very first capture?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Being a shiny Pokemon, I'm gonna give this an S ran..." the counter lady's saying until Chacleon suddenly marks all over her face.  
  
"I mean, it's a D rank."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" says a shocked Hiro.  
  
"Shiny or not, this thing is too damn disobedient. In fact, the fact that it is shiny is the only thing saving it from an E ranking" replies the lady.  
  
At another counter, a man's saying "Congratulations, sir! Your Yorunozuku is a very fine specimen. So powerful and obedient, and you say you just caught it?"  
  
"Yes." Chris is talking with the guy at the other counter.  
  
"Wow, this is so great, it deserves an A rank!"  
  
"Thank you very much." Chris puts Yorunozuku back in his ball. Hiro's head lowers with gloomy wavy lines over him after hearing that Chris got an A rank for a very common Pokemon while he got D for a shiny.  
  
"So you're leaving for Wakaba Town, eh?" says Chris, who's now outside, talking with Hiro as the sun sets.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow at noon."  
  
"I guess this is where we part ways, then, huh?"  
  
"Yes, it is. I hope we cross paths sometime during our journey."  
  
"I do as well. For now though, sayounara" Chris says as he walks away.  
  
"Bai bai, Chris-kun" Hiro waves as he walks in the other direction with Ibui at his side.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
NAME CHART  
  
-Yorunozuku=Noctowl  
  
-Officer Junsa=Officer Jenny  
  
-Guardie=Growlithe  
  
-Chacleon=Kecleon  
  
-Taiatari=Tackle  
  
-Kamitsuku=Bite  
  
-Utsugi-hakase=Professor Elm  
  
-Suikun=Suicune  
  
-Houou=Ho-oh  
  
JAPANESE CULTURAL NOTES  
  
-'Itadakimasu' is said as gratitude for the food before eating, and 'gochisousama' is said after eating.  
  
-Sashimi is strips of beef or some other kind of meat.  
  
-'Yatta' is a Japanese expression exclamating stuff like "I did it!" and stuff like that. 


	3. chapter 3

This chapter is pretty important because it introduces a character that will reappear many times as a villian. Sadly, I feel as though this chapter was too fast-paced at times, which is a real shame because the character that's introduced here is probably my favorite character in the whole series. I mainly like him because he's more my idea than my brother's (in fact, my brother wanted to just get him imprisoned by the police and make him a one-shot villian), and I really develop this guy throughout the series, rather than Hiro and all the others who really didn't have much behind them (my brother sucks at character development).  
  
Other things to note about this chapter is that it seems to take place in the same world as Satoshi-tachi (with some differences. For example, Sakura does not leave on a trainer's journey and her Eefi is an Eefi from the beginning of this story. Also, I use a lot of ideas from Toshihiro Ono's manga). Also, there are many talking Pokemon associated with Rocket Dan.  
  
CHAPTER 3: HIJACK  
  
Hiro and Ibui walk up to the Enju City gym.  
  
"I have until tomorrow to leave for Wakaba Town. I might as well try my luck at this gym battle while I'm still here," Hiro states as he opens the door and walks in.  
  
"Hello! Are you in here, Matsuda-san?!" Hiro shouts when he sees the gym desserted. He turns around and sees a Ghos, which startles him and causes him to fall over.  
  
"I see you've got yourself an Ibui, just like your sisters before you." says a voice behind the Ghos. A man wearing a blue bandana and blond hair steps out from behind Ghos.  
  
"But unlike your sisters, you plan to quest with your Pokemon. Correct, Kimono Hiro?"  
  
Hiro gets up and replies "Yes, Matsuda-san."  
  
A little naration box next to Matsuda states "Matsuda has known Hiro's grandfather through exorcism ceremonies at the burnt tower for years."  
  
"It's about someone in your family did. Please, follow me" says Matsuda as his Ghos trails behind him.  
  
Matsuda leads Hiro to a ring with a flag-wielding judge next to it.  
  
"We'll hold our battle here. I must warn you, however, I'm a bit advanced for someone just starting like you. Do you still want to proceed?" Matsuda asks. Hiro just nods.  
  
"Alright then. Under special gym rules, we'll use up to three Pokemon each. Are you ready?"  
  
"I only have two Pokemon" Hiro mentions. Matsuda just falls over in a comedic anime style.  
  
"Alright then, we'll just have to see how well your two stand up to my three. For my first Pokemon, I'll use Ghos!" The Ghos that had been following Matsuda earlier floats into battle.  
  
"Alright, I will see if my two will hold out. Go Kakureon!" Hiro shouts as he throws a Monster Ball and releases Kakureon.  
  
"So, your first catch was a shiny Pokemon? You're pretty impressive, Hiro." Hiro puts his hand behind his head and grins. "But you might've just gotten that through dumb luck. Let's see how this shiny Pokemon fares against Ghos!"  
  
"Alright, we will. Chacleon, use Psyche Kousen!" Hiro commands. Chacleon, however, just sits there admiring the gym's scenery. It sees Ghos, takes a marker out from under its tongue, and goes up to scribble its face. However, Chacleon's hand just goes right through Ghos, and Chacleon closes his eyes and lets out a cartooney anime stream of tears because it can't scribble. Hiro, with a huge sweatdrop on his head, recalls Chacleon.  
  
"So I see. While your Pokemon is extremely rare, it's as equally disobedient." Matsuda chuckles at this as Hiro mutters "Shut up".  
  
"Alright, I guess all I can rely on now is Ibui. However, the only attack that will work on them is Kamitsuku. I guess if I have some chance, I'll use it anyway. Ibui, uses Kamitsuku!" Hiro commands as Ibui jumps into the ring and tries biting the Ghos continually. Ghos gets hit a few times, but most of the other times, it dodges.  
  
"Your Ibui's too slow. I warned you not to challenge me this early. I guess I might as well finish this off now. Ghos, use Night Head!" Ghos lets out a wave of black energy that it shoots at Ibui, who collapses after being hit by it. The judge raises a flag and proclaims "Ibui's defeated!"  
  
"Damn" curses Hiro.  
  
"Heh, to be tooken out by one Night Head also means your Ibui's low on stamina. Hiro, don't battle me again until you've trained your Pokemon a little better." says Matsuda as he walks away. Later, at a Pokemon Center, Ibui's put into recovery, but Hiro has to spend the night. Night passes, and Hiro's seen sleeping on the Pokemon Center's couch. He wakes up, gets Ibui back fully recovered, and walks over to the airport, where he sees Utsugi-hakase.  
  
"Ah, Hiro, you're just in time" he says.  
  
Hiro and Utsugi-hakase are now boarding a plane to Wakaba Town.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but you're going to have to put your Pokemon into its Monster Ball to board this plane." says a guy at the loading dock.  
  
"Well, if I have to...." Hiro takes out an empty Monster Ball out and shoots a red beam from it at Ibui, but Ibui jumps away.  
  
"I've heard about these types of Pokemon. They consider Monster Balls to be a tight space they don't want to be cramped in." states Utsugi.  
  
"If it won't go in its Monster Ball, then what am I supposed to do with it?" asks Hiro.  
  
In the next scene, we see Ibui in a pet carrier with a miserable frown on its face. As it's being loaded into the cargo hold, Ibui notices 3 figures, two large, one small, sneaking into the plane.  
  
On the plane, Hiro sits next to Utsugi, holding the ball containing Chacleon. He discussed his problem with Utsugi about Chacleon's personality.  
  
"Oh, just keep using it in battles a bit, it should grow on you after a while and obey you a bit."  
  
Just as Utsugi says this, the 3 figures Ibui saw earlier run into the Hiro's section of the plane, the 2 tall ones, who appear to be wearing black uniforms with a big, red 'R' on the chests, pointing guns at everybody.  
  
One of them shouts "Everybody, give us all your Pokemon and nobody gets hurt" as the other holds out a sack.  
  
Everybody on board is screaming in terror, but they realize they have no choice but to throw their balls into the aisle. The short, migity figure that Ibui saw earlier is shrouded in a cloak so no one knows what he looks like. He walks back to the sack holder carrying all the Monster Balls and dropping them in, stating "We got quite a hefty haul this time around."  
  
Hiro leans over to Utsugi and frightenly asks "Who... who are they?"  
  
"They're members of Rocket Dan, a crime organization bent on stealing and controlling powerful Pokemon" answers Utsugi.  
  
Unbeknownst to everyone, one Monster Ball rolled behind the Rocket Dan, and as they were running away, the sack-wielding member slipped on the marble-sized ball, dropping all the Monster Balls and causing the one he stepped on to crack, releasing the Pokemon within, Hiro's shiny Chacleon. The sack wielder shouts "Shit!", while the short one commands "Hurry, restrain that one!".  
  
Both Rocket Dan members try to grab Chacleon, but Chacleon slips away, scribbles all over their faces, and wanders over to the Monster Balls, and curiously pokes their buttons, releasing all the Pokemon that were stolen earlier. The gun-wielder points his gun, but a Kirinriki shoots it out of his hand with a Psyche Kousen.  
  
"Cha... Chacleon did something useful?" questions Hiro.  
  
The short one says "Dammit, retreat while we still can!" The 2 taller members open a hatch and jump out with parachutes, but the short one, however, is being held back because Chacleon's dragging onto his cloak. As he's being held back, the trainers are walking over to retrieve the Monster Balls on the ground and recall their Pokemon. Hiro walks up to Chacleon, still pulling on the mysterious guy's cloak.  
  
"You did a great job Chacleon. Shorty, prepare to be turne in" he says as he and a couple other trainers are about to grab it. The mysterious guy however, tears off his cloak and punches and kicks Hiro and the other trainers down. Hiro gets up and is shocked to see who was under the cloak. It was a Kimori wearing a parachute backpack.  
  
The Kimori started speaking. "I'm not going anywhere" as it dashes to the open hatch. It gets an evil look at Chacleon. "Kid, I'll return one day to get my revenge on your Pokemon there" as he jumps out the door and pulls out his parachute.  
  
Hiro shuts the hatch and asks Utsugi "Why was that Pokemon talking?"  
  
Utsugi answers "It's been said that many Pokemon at the Rocket Dan base started suddenly speaking the human language, apparently inspired by some Nyaasu that began the trend. I didn't think those rumors were true. Boy, what a surprise that turned out to be."  
  
Down in the cargo, Ibui's still grumbling because it's stuck in its cage, not doing a thing this whole time.  
  
"Attention all passengers, our plane will now be landing in Yoshino City. Please be ready to depart" says the loud speaker.  
  
The plane lands in an airport, and Hiro, Utsugi, and Ibui all get off the plane.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
NAME CHART  
  
Satoshi=Ash  
  
Matsuda=Morty  
  
Ghos=Gastly  
  
Psyche Kousen=Psybeam  
  
Night Head=Night Shade  
  
Rocket Dan=Team Rocket  
  
Kirinriki=Girafarig  
  
Kimori=Treecko  
  
Nyaasu=Meowth  
  
Yoshino City=Cherrygrove City  
  
JAPANESE CULTURAL NOTES  
  
-'tachi' is a name suffix that indicates that a person has a group of other people with them. It's kinda equivalent to our 'and co.' phrase.  
  
-'san' is a name suffix that's showing some respect for the person you're talking to. 


	4. chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. This chapter has a lot of battling, so you'll see the Japanese names to quite a few attacks.  
  
CHAPTER 4: FIRST VICTORY  
  
Hiro is back in Yoshino City, sitting along a river bank holding a fishing pole, waiting for a bite while Ibui runs around on the shore. While waiting, we see a silent flashback of Utsugi driving Hiro to his lab in Wakaba Town. In the lab, we see him holding up a Pokegear and talking about it, then hands it to Hiro. He also takes the Monster Ball, the one that the Rocket Dan member cracked when he stepped on it, and hands him a new Monster Ball. We then see Hiro smiling with his mouth open, very thankful for the gifts. Cut back to the present, something's tugging on Hiro's line.  
  
"Huh?" notices Hiro. Flashback again, Hiro's walking through the wilderness between Wakaba Town and Yoshino City. Suddenly, a fisherman comes up to him.  
  
"Hey kid, are you on your way to Yoshino City?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah" Hiro replies.  
  
The fisherman hands him a fishing pole. "Here, take this. I found this old thing abandoned at the docks, and figured I'd give it away to some trainer such as yourself. Yoshino City has a river going through it, and with a pole, you can lure out a few Water-type Pokemon."  
  
Hiro observes the fishing pole and stutterly says "A... arigatou..."  
  
Back to the present, Hiro gets up, grabs his line, and pulls hard. Ibui stops running around and watches. Hiro keeps pulling, and a Tattsuu comes flying out of the water and landing on the ground. It flops for the bit, but then manages to stand on its fin.  
  
"Tattsuu?" the thing's confused as to what's going on around it.  
  
"Ibui, Taiatari!" Ibui rams into Tattsuu. Tattsuu finally understands it's under attack and fires a bubbly foam at Ibui. Some of the foam gets stuck to Ibui's feet and causes it to slow down. Ibui tries ramming into Tattsuu again but it hops out of the way.  
  
"Damn, the bubbles slowed down Ibui, so now it can't hit Tattsuu. I got it, Ibui, use Suna Kake!"  
  
Ibui kicks up a ton of sand that obscures the battle field. While Tattsuu's being cautious of where Ibui is, something hits it from behind, and before it could turn to see what it was, it gets sucked into something. The dust clears to reveal a Monster Ball wiggling and then stopping. Hiro picks up the Monster Ball and lets Tattsuu out. Tattsuu looks up to its new master and then to Ibui, which scares it for a moment, but then notices Ibui's smiling at it now. Tattsuu feels comfortable now and lets Hiro pick it up.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
While Hiro's happy over his new capture, he hears someone scream in the distance. Hiro runs over to investigate and sees a scenery full of blackened cars and broken windows, and he sees the cause, a Mareep that's walking up to a little boy with a mean look in its eyes and sparks flying out of its wool.  
  
"Oh my god. Ibui, save that boy using Denkousekka!"  
  
Ibui instantly runs up to the boy and pushes him out of the way before the Mareep rams into Ibui, causing him to fly into the air and bounce off the ground a bit. Mareep turns to see Hiro. It begins scratching the ground with its left hoof and starts charging towards him.  
  
"UWAAAAA!!!!" Hiro starts to run away from it.  
  
"Dammit, what am I supposed to do?" He suddenly notices he's still holding Tattsuu. Hiro turns around and commands "Tattsuu, use Awa!" Tattsuu shoots out a stream of foam and causes Mareep to get stuck in it.  
  
"MARIIIIIIIIPU!" it cries at it shoots a beam of electricity at Hiro, shocking him and instantly causing Tattsuu to faint. He recalls it into its Monster Ball.  
  
"Mareep's slowed down, but it still has a long-distance attack. What should I do? Tattsuu's fainted and wouldn't stand a chance against its electrical element either way, I don't want to trust Chacleon, and Ibui's...." Hiro looks over to Ibui, still lieing on the ground until he suddenly gets back up struggling to its feet.  
  
"Yes, Ibui's still capable of fighting. Alright Ibui, try to endure the shock and use Tosshin." Ibui nods understandingly, runs up to Mareep at an incredible speed, and slams it hard enough to send out a few short-ranged shockwaves. Mareep collapses, and both the electricity and the recoil from the powerful attack causes Ibui to tumble back and faint.  
  
Mareep's now struggling to get back up, and Hiro takes out a Monster Ball saying "I am not going to let you cause anymore havoc in this peaceful city. You are going to become tamed" as he tosses it at Mareep. Mareep becomes engulfed in the ball, the ball falls into Tattsuu's foam, wriggles a bit, and stops. The little boy from earlier gets up and runs away.  
  
Hiro's now at the Pokemon Center and gets his Pokemon back after getting them all recovered. As he walks out, "Hey you, wait up," a woman with long straight black hair wearing a light blue summer dress stops him.  
  
The little boy from earlier's following behind her, "That's him Nee-san. He's the boy who saved me earlier."  
  
"My brother told me that you saved him from that troublesome Mareep earlier. You helped the whole town out by doing so, and I'd like to personally reward you" Hiro blushes.  
  
The girl giggles, "No, not like that. I just thought you might be interesting in having a Trainer Battle with me."  
  
"Alright, I accept." Hiro and the girl, her brother still following begin walking looking for a clearing of some kind. They start conversing  
  
"So what's your name? Mine's Hikari, and that's Yami."  
  
"I'm Hiro."  
  
"Are you a travelling trainer?"  
  
"Yes. I'm from Enju City, but I ended up on a plane to Wakaba Town. I'm still new to Pokemon raising, so a battle might be good."  
  
"Well, I'm pretty impressed with you. You've got low-level Pokemon and you still managed to take out that Mareep."  
  
"Hey, exactly how long has that thing starting causing trouble?"  
  
"It wandered in here from the wild about two weeks?"  
  
Hiro gapes "WHAT?! You mean to say no one caught that thing that whole time?"  
  
"We tried, even the city's more powerful trainers made an attempt, however, whenever Mareep was low on health, it'd run away. No one ever considered slowing it down. By the way, my brother told me you slowed it down with a Tattsuu. Water vs. lightning, you must be some risky trainer."  
  
"Well, I remember when I first captured it in battle, its bubbles slowed down Ibui. I figured I'd just use Tattsuu for that one attack only."  
  
"That was some nice thinking. Ah, here's a good spot" Hikari stops at a clearing in the middle of a park.  
  
"How many Pokemon do you have?"  
  
"Mareep was my 4th."  
  
"Alright then, let's have a 4 on 4 battle. Ready, go!" She throws out a Monster Ball that releases a Abo, and Hiro releases Tattsuu.  
  
Abo uses Makitsuku and constricts Tattsuu, but Tattsuu squirts it in the face with Mizu Deppou, causing Abo to let it go. Abo tries using Kamitsuku to bite it, but it jumps out of the way and uses Enmaku and forms a cloud of black smoke, obscuring Abo's vision. However, Abo uses Doku Bari, shoots out a stream of purple needles and scores a perfect hit on Tattsuu, and Tattsuu slumps down a bit due to the poison taking effect.  
  
Hikari says "You fool, that won't work. Snakes can feel vibrations in the ground and can easily tell where your Pokemon is, no matter how blind it becomes. Abo, finish it off!"  
  
Abo leaps out of the smoke, whirls around, and uses Tataki Tsukeru, smacking Tattsuu away with its tail. Tattsuu faints and gets recalled.  
  
"Ibui, your turn." Ibui runs in and uses Tosshin, knocking Abo to the ground and knocks Ibui back a bit. Abo faints and is switched in for a Kortoise. Kortoise is commanded to use Overheat, so it glows a bright firey red and rams into Ibui. Ibui manages to hang on and uses Suna Kake and begins kicking up sand, but Kortoise blows it away with its steam.  
  
"Lowering its stats doesn't seem to work. In that case, I'll just raise Ibui's stats." Ibui is told to use Kiai Dame, so Ibui just sits there focusing. While it does that, Kortoise uses Smog and shoots a stream of gray smoke at Ibui, but it dodges and it uses Denkousekka and rams into Kortoise at a quick speed and with a hard blow that sends Kortoise tumbling. It gets recalled and Hikari calls out Ootachi. Ibui is tired from the previous two opponents, and Ootachi finishes it off with Kirisaku. Hiro runs over to pick Ibui up and hold it.  
  
"Hey Hiro, why don't you try showing me the Mareep you just caught. I always wanted to have a battle with that thing." Hiro gives in to Hikari's request and releases Mareep. Ootachi is told to use Taiatari, tries ramming into Mareep, but while it only does a small bit of damage to Mareep, Ootachi gets a huge shock from coming in contact with Mareep's sparking fur and is shot backwards. Mareep finishes it off with a Denki Shock, which sends a jolt of electricity at Ootachi and causes it to faint.  
  
"Wow, what power. But power still can't stand up to elemental matches" exclaims Hikari as she releases a Saidon. Saidon uses Jishin, stomping on the ground causing waves, one wave knocking Mareep up into the air and causing it to drop, that being all it took to knock Mareep out. Mareep is recalled, but Hiro's a bit hesitant to release his final Pokemon.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I... I don't know if I should send out my last Pokemon..."  
  
"If you don't, you'll have to be forced to forfeit the battle."  
  
"I guess I have no choice. Go, Chacleon!"  
  
The shiny blue-striped Chacleon comes out and Hikari just stares at it for a moment.  
  
"Now what's wrong with this Pokemon?"  
  
"Just watch."  
  
Chacleon looks up at Saidon, removes a set of markers from under its tongue, jumps up to Saidon's face, and begins scribbling doodles all over it. Chacleon jumps away and Saidon's puzzled for a moment. It then hears Hikari screaming behind it, turns around and sees Chacleon scribbling all over her face as well. Saidon lets out a roar and starts charging towards Chacleon. Hikari jumps out of the way, and Chacleon looks on. When it realizes it's being threatened, it uses Psyche Kousen, a colorful rainbow beam shot out of its mouth, and knocks out Saidon. It then walks over to the fainted Pokemon and begins scribbling on its side and tail.  
  
Hikari looks at it "Your Chacleon is very strange..." as she recalls her Saidon.  
  
"And it's disobedient" says Hiro. He notices Chacleon charging towards him with marker in hand now that it doesn't have Saidon to draw on anymore and immediately recalls it, "...that's why I was so hesitant."  
  
"Well, you should be proud of it this time. It just won you the battle."  
  
Yami is sitting on the side of the battle field and says "Hikari, it's getting late."  
  
"Oh, you're right, I better get back home. Hiro, good luck on your journey" Hikari says as she runs off with Yami.  
  
Hiro looks at Chacleon's Monster Ball, then closes his eyes and gets a sweatdrop on his head. "I may have won my first battle, but it was mainly finished out of pure amusement from this little guy, not my strategy at all," Ibui, still in his arms, looks up at him as he slips Chacleon's ball back onto his belt.  
  
"Come on Ibui, we need to take another trip to the Pokemon Center."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
NAME CHART  
  
-Tattsuu=Horsea  
  
-Suna Kake=Sand-Attack  
  
-Denkousekka=Quick Attack  
  
-Awa=Bubble  
  
-Tosshin=Take Down  
  
-Abo=Ekans (note: Like 'Ekans' is 'snake' backwards, 'Abo' spells 'boa' backwards when using the Japanese symbols 'a' and 'bo')  
  
-Makitsuku=Wrap  
  
-Mizu Deppou=Water Gun  
  
-Enmaku=Smokescreen  
  
-Doku Bari=Poison Sting  
  
-Kortoise=Torkoal  
  
-Kiai Dame=Focus Energy  
  
-Ootachi=Furret  
  
-Kirisaku=Slash  
  
-Denki Shock=Thundershock  
  
-Saidon=Rhydon  
  
-Jishin=Earthquake  
  
JAPANESE CULTURAL NOTES  
  
-'arigatou' means 'thanks'.  
  
-'nee-san' means 'big sister', and in case of future references, 'nii-san' means 'big brother'.  
  
-'Hikari' means 'light', and 'Yami' means 'dark', so the brother and sister together form a pun. 


	5. chapter 5

I really wasn't trying too hard on this chapter. I didn't want to just drag out a gym battle to take up a whole chapter, so I thought up of a side plot. I guess that side plot has its purpose at least, since Hiro does get something out of it.  
  
CHAPTER 5: IBUI'S ADVENTURE INTO THE HEAVENS  
  
A narration box says 'Kikyou City' as we see a large city with a large traditional Asian tower in it, as well as a tall building with a bowl shaped structure at the very top of it. Zoom in on this bowl-shaped structure to see Hiro conversing with a man with blue hair in front of him.  
  
"So you want to try to earn your first gym badge?" says the man  
  
"Yes, Hayato-san."  
  
"Then let's get started. We'll use three Pokemon each."  
  
Both Hiro and Hayato walk to different sides of a white-lined box, an arena, and Hayato says "Battle start! I select Pidgeon to go first!" as he tosses a Monster Ball to release a Pidgeon.  
  
"Let's go Mareep!" Mareep comes out.  
  
"Use Denki Shock!" commands Hiro. Mareep shoots electricity out of its wool and Pidgeon goes down in one hit.  
  
"You really surprised me kid. I haven't seen many beginning trainers that manage to find an electric-type on the way over here." He recalls Pidgeon and tosses out an Onidrill.  
  
"Onidrill, use Nirami Tsukeru!" Hayato's Onidrill just gives a hard glance at Mareep that merely causes it to glow.  
  
Hiro thinks "He's planning something" and orders Mareep to use another Denki Shock, which takes out Onidrill as well.  
  
Hayato recalls Onidrill and says "In the event that someone does use an electric-type and it makes it through to my last Pokemon, I keep something special to be my finale. Defeat Mareep, Gligar!" he tosses down a Monster Ball and a Gligar comes flying out.  
  
"Damn. It's part ground, so shocking does nothing. Mareep, use Taiatari!" Mareep tries ramming into Gligar, but it dodges, and then it slashes its pincers at Mareep. After only 1 slice, Mareep is already tiring out.  
  
"Yes, Onidrill's defense-down really did the trick. Alright Gligar, finish it off with Denkousekka!" Gligar moves at an extremely fast speed and rams into Mareep, causing it to faint.  
  
Hiro recalls Mareep. "Hayato, by trying to cover up one elemental weakness, you've only left yourself open to another weakness. Take this!" He tosses down a Monster Ball and Tattsuu comes out.  
  
"Mizu Deppou, Tattsuu!" Tattsuu shoots a stream of water at Gligar that hits head on. He took a bad blow, but still manages to stay flying.  
  
"Gligar, you can still dodge it with speed. Use Denkousekka again!" Gligar goes extremely fast towards Tattsuu, but....  
  
"Tattsuu, jump into the air!"  
  
Tattsuu jumps, and Gligar rams into the ground. It gets back up confusedly and looks up to see Tattsuu releasing an Awa attack which covers the whole arena in foam. Gligar floats out of the bubbly foam with swirls in its eyes, indicating it's defeated.  
  
Hayato goes up to him and says "You showed a great display of elemental matchings. However, in future battles, that isn't going to make everything. You'll also need to increase power to get these elemental effects to even count. For now, though, I congratulate you with this Wing Badge." Hayato hands Hiro a badge shaped like two wings going downwards.  
  
"Yatta! Look Ibui, I got my first gym badge. Huh?" Hiro notices Ibui's running around with a Hanekko.  
  
"Hehe, cute..." he says. He closes his eyes grinning, but then hears Ibui screaming "BUIIIII!!!!" He opens his eyes to see Hanekko flying up into the air carrying Ibui, still thinking he's playing with him.  
  
"Oh no, Ibui!" Hiro tries to grab the Hanekko before it flies off, but a wind drift takes the floating plant too far away from the outer walls of the bowl-shaped arena.  
  
"Hayato, it was nice battling you, thanks alot for the badge" says Hiro as he tries running down the stairs.  
  
"Good luck to you" replies Hayato.  
  
Hiro runs out of the gym and chases after Hanekko, which is many meters high in the air.  
  
"Mareep, I hope you've recovered a bit since your battle." He tosses out Mareep, but he's still a bit unconscious.  
  
"Mareep, please wake up. I need your help right now!" Mareep just lies there.  
  
Hiro groans. "Alright then, I'll try out Tattsuu." He tosses out Tattsuu.  
  
"Tattsuu, aim at the Hanekko and shoot it down." Tattsuu does so. It targets a Mizu Deppou that hits perfectly onto Hanekko, but Hanekko isn't affected much by it.  
  
Hiro sighs, but Mareep manages to awake and get up right around that moment.  
  
"Mareep, I'm glad you recovered. I need you to use your Denki Shock on that Hanekko, now!" Hiro points to the Hanekko carrying Ibui. Mareep notices and shoots out electricity. It shocks both Hanekko and Ibui badly, but Hanekko simply recovers with Kougousei, and Ibui's just lying in Hanekko's grasp still smoldering.  
  
"How am I going to get it down?" Hiro then notices Hanekko's going towards the Madatsubomi no Tower, the traditional Asian-style tower from earlier. He recalls Tattsuu and Mareep and runs quickly into the tower and up the stairs, then goes up to the window at a very high floor. Hanekko floats up to the tower, but then a puff of wind takes it to another direction.  
  
"Dammit! What else is there to do?"  
  
Picks up Kakureon's ball, "It's a longshot, but it's my only hope."  
  
He releases Kakureon. He's about to draw on Hiro's face, but Hiro quickly stops him, saying "Kakureon, see that thing floating away. Its skin is very smooth and perfect for writing on."  
  
Kakureon joyishly jumps to the window sill and sticks its tongue out, trying to snatch Hanekko, but Hanekko's too far out of reach. Hiro runs up, grabs Kakureon by the tip of the tail, hangs onto the window sill and uncurls Kakureon's tail, causing it to go in a whiplike movement and snatch Hanekko with Kakureon's tongue in the process. Kakureon reels its tongue back in with Hanekko and Ibui still stuck as Hiro climbs back into the window.  
  
"Ibui, are you alright?" Hiro asks.  
  
Ibui, though it has some burn marks on from the electricity and is trying to regain breath from Kakureon's quick motion, it nods yes to Hiro's answer. Hiro holds Ibui as he sees Kakureon scribbling all over the poor Hanekko, which can only sit there and sob. He recalls Kakureon and throws a Monster Ball at Hanekko, which captures it. He goes over and picks up the ball.  
  
"It's going to be a while before I reach the next city. Perhaps I should make some more room in my party."  
  
Later, at a Pokemon Center, as everybody's getting done being healed from today's events, Hiro's using one of the computers there. The screen shows that he has to register for some Pokemon Boxes located at the local continent's top research facility, Utsugi-hakase's lab. He types in his name and trainer ID number, and he's got his Boxes now. Over at Utsugi's, we see the name Hiro flashing above an empty spot with some occupied boxes full of Monster Balls around it. Utsugi notices, "Oh, so I see Hiro has gained quite a few Pokemon since I last saw him. I wonder what his first sent Pokemon's gonna be."  
  
Hiro takes back his Pokemon from Joi, takes Kakureon's Monster Ball and puts it into the transport slot next to the computer. The ball disappears and reappears in Hiro's Box that Utsugi's standing in front of. Utsugi takes out the ball and releases the shiny Kakureon. Utsugi cringes, remembering how Hiro said it's so unobedient, and Kakureon runs around the lab, marker in hand, wrecking the place.  
  
"UWAAAAAAA!!! Assistants, hurry up and help me with this Pokemon, please!"  
  
Over at some other other Boxes, we see some people who run up to help Utsugi deal with the Kakureon.  
  
Utsugi points to one of his assistants, "You, trace that Pokemon transfer to where it came from and make a video link immediately!"  
  
"Yes sir!" one of the people says as he goes to a computer as everyone else is chasing the rowdy Kakureon.  
  
Hiro's about to walk away until he hears beeping from the computer he was just at and goes up to it. A video screen comes up and we see the assistant in it. He gets out of the way as Utsugi runs up to the screen as Kakureon continues causing trouble in the background. Utsugi says "Hiro, please send me another Pokemon. Keep this menace with you at all times until it's more tame!" In the background, one of the assistants hold up the Kakureon that she finally caught as another recalls it to its ball.  
  
Hiro sighs and decides to switch Kakureon for his newly caught Hanekko. He grabs Kakureon's ball from the slot, looks at it, and he just has a big word bubble next to him containing nothing but '.....'.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
NAME CHARTS  
  
Kikyou City=Violet City  
  
Hayato=Faulkner  
  
Pidgeon=Pidgeotto  
  
Onidrill=Fearow  
  
Nirami Tsukeru=Leer  
  
Wing Badge=Zephyr Badge  
  
Hanekko=Hoppip  
  
Kougousei=Synthesis  
  
Madatsubomi=Bellsprout  
  
Madatsubomi no Tower=Sprout Tower  
  
Joi=Joy 


	6. chapter 6

In this chapter, I try looking into the enigma Pokemon called Unknown. Let me assure everyone that while this chapter may seem like useless filler, it will pay off later on.  
  
A bunch of various Unknown are shown against a starry background as a narration message says "Many Pokemon have plagued mankind throughout history, but none so great as the Unknown." We now see the inside of a temple. "When it was first discovered, the ancient people thought it was a form of writing by an extinct tribe that build temples before them, but soon became very shocked when the writing came to life before them." Now we're being shown English men wearing suits opening a book in front of what appears to be a Shogun. "And when European explorers first came to this land, the people were even more surprised to see that their written language looked just like the Unknown." The picture being shown now is of Utsugi-hakase holding an Unknown shaped like the letter H. "In the present day, Unknown are still a huge topic of interest among Pokemon researchers. However...." A random trainer is now shown, shocked as his Unknown-Y lies on the ground with an x in its eye before him, and across from the trainer and his KOed Unknown, we see a Ponyta next to another random trainer. "...Unknown are considered very weak in the eyes of battling trainers. Their stats are low and they only have one attack which can be completely random." We now see a wealthy looking man in a fancy robe standing in front of a glass case full of Monster Balls. "Very few people bother capturing them, and even most of the few that do are only doing it because they're interested in Pokemon collecting." For the last picture, we see a long-haired man with his back turned and mostly shrouded in the shadow as his hair blows in the wind behind him. "To find a person who actually shows interest in training Unknown for battling is very rare, however, Kimono Hiro and his Ibui are both destined to meet one.... in the very near future." The title page now appears  
  
CHAPTER 6: THE UNKNOWN TRAINER  
  
We see a view of the sun setting by an area with many various temples. A narration box notes this area as being "Alph no Iseki". Hiro and Ibui are seen walking a clear path between many of the temples, making alot of turns, when suddenly, they come to a deadend blocked by a giant pillar sticking out of the rubble of a collapsed temple right by the road. Hiro's looking at a map of Jouto on the screen of his Pokegear. Hiro stops and grabs his head in frustration.  
  
"Dammit! Why couldn't this Pokegear do something more useful, like have close-view maps of particular areas? It's hopeless, we're completely lost in this maze of temples."  
  
Ibui looks up at him sadly as Hiro looks over towards the setting Sun. "Come on Ibui. It's getting late, so we might as well find some place to sleep for the night." Hiro and Ibui take shelter under the roof of one of the temples. Hiro unloads a futon from his pack and falls asleep on it, with Ibui curling up and sleeping next to his pillow. The next morning, as the sun rises, a Douburu, with its paintbrush tail trailing across the floor, comes wandering over to the sleeping pair. It just ignores that they're there as it steps on Hiro's stomach, waking him up, and then brushing across his face as well as Ibui. Ibui's woken up after being smothered by the paint. Hiro and Ibui take a moment to figure out what's going on, and then they both start chasing after the Douburu.  
  
"Hey, I won't forgive you for this you bastard!" Douburu freaks out and running fast.  
  
"Ibui, use Kamitsuku!" Ibui lunges forward and bites Douburu on the back. Douburu lets out a loud scream as it jumps away. It then picks up its tail brush, and starts painting something in mid-air. He paints of a pair of jaws which snap at Ibui and then melt back into paint, smearing Ibui more than it already was.  
  
"What? Was it copying Ibui's attack." Douburu paints up another pair of jaws, but Ibui dodges, causing the paint jaws to just splatter onto the ground. Douburu then begins running again, so Hiro and Ibui begin chase again. The Douburu turns a corner, and before Hiro and Ibui can turn the corner after it, an Unknown-K floats down in front of them, startling the two and causing them to fall backwards onto the ground. Hiro looks up at it for a moment and takes out his Pokemon Zukan. A holographic screen lights up and displays info: Unknown (the name UNKNOWN is displayed in large English writing with the Katakana spelling appearing below it ƒAƒ"ƒm 


	7. chapter 7

The talking Kimori returns in this chapter. You get to learn more about him, like the fact that he has a name, and just how good he is at battling without a trainer to command him. At the end, there're also some hints at what's to come in the future.  
  
CHAPTER 7: KIRYUU'S REVENGE BATTLE  
  
In a dark cave, we see 4 figures walking along a path. A narration box notifies that this cave is the Tsunaragi no Doukutsu as we see the 3 figures closer up. One is a Kimori, the same one from the airplane. The other 3 are Rocket Dan members, none of which look similar to the 2 members that were on the plane before. They stop in front of an underground lake.  
  
One of the Rocket Dan members says "Kiryuu-sama, could you tell us how we're going to find Lapras here?"  
  
A bit of text saying "The talking Kimori named himself 'Kiryuu'" has an arrow that points to the Kimori as he begins talking. "Not long ago, a Rocket scientist discovered that Lapras come here every so often. Apparently, they have a huge craving for the blind cave fish, but they can't get in here most of the time."  
  
Kiryuu points to a cave entrance and continues, "Outside that cave is a ledge next to the sea. The Lapras can't reach that cave until once every month, when the moon's gravity causes the tide to reach its highest point, which would be tonight. Do you understand now?"  
  
"Yes!" replies the Rocket Dan member who asked him. The other two members walk off to a distance and start conversing in whispers.  
  
"How is it we're taking orders from a Pokemon?"  
  
"Be quiet. Don't you know anything about Kiryuu-sama?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Despite being just a Pokemon, he managed to get very strong and very far within Rocket Dan rankings without the use of a trainer. He's very good without one, because alone, he makes up very good battle strategies. Despite being in Rocket Dan, he seems to dispise us humans for some unknown reason, and he'll do whatever possible to avoid being captured."  
  
"Really? I'll just have to check this out for myself."  
  
"Wait, don't!"  
  
"Go, Buupig!"  
  
He tosses a Monster Ball and releases a Buupig, which Kiryuu almost immediately knocks out with a single punch. This puts the Rocket Dan member in shock.  
  
"Oh my god, it's true. You really are strong."  
  
Kiryuu remarks "I won't truly be strong until I evolve, but for now, I'm strong enough for you lower rank members, so I advise you not trouble me, understand, human?"  
  
"U... understood!"  
  
After that little incident, the 3rd member, who asked Kiryuu the question earlier, shouts "Hey, the Lapras are coming!"  
  
They look at the entrance and it's true, the Lapras are indeed just a little ways away.  
  
"Humans, get your Monster Balls ready!" says Kiryuu as he cracks he knuckles. After a minute or two, the Lapras swim up to the cave entrance, drag themselves across the entrance ground since it's so shallow, and are about to dive under the lake when Kiryuu leaps on top of one of the Lapras's heads.  
  
"Your Buupig was pathetic, but this large group of Lapras might provide a challenge for me! Suitoru!" Kiryuu bites into the Lapras's head, causing the thing to scream as a green aura emits from Lapras and moves over onto Kiryuu. Two other Lapras shoot bright blue beams from their mouths at Kimori. He jumps up to avoid them, and while in the air, he shouts "Tane Machine Gun!" and begins firing glowing seeds from his mouth, which pummel the two Lapras. They shout in pain as the Rocket Dan members throw balls from the shore and capture them. While he's still in the air, he says Kiryuu lands on a rock sticking out of the middle of the lake.  
  
He shouts "Ryuu no Ibuki" as some flames jut out of his mouth and hit the Lapras he used Suitoru on earlier, and it too gets captured. He looks ahead and sees a Lapras with a purple glow forming on its horn. Kiryuu looks behind him, then jumps up right as the Lapras shoots a purple beam from its horn, missing him and hitting another Lapras that was behind him. The Lapras that was hit looks around, looks at all the other Lapras, then screams frighteningly as it tries swimming at full speed to ram into them.  
  
Kiryuu lands on a nearby ledge, shouts "Nirami Tsukeru", his eyes then flash and all the Lapras before him glow and then stop glowing. "Lowering your endurance should make it easier for your old friend to defeat you" says Kiryuu with a devilish smirk on his face. The confused Lapras slams into its companions at full force, causing them to take heavy damage before they get caught in more Monster Balls being thrown. While most are being caught, many of the other Lapras decide to retreat out of the cave, until all that remains is the confused Lapras, who now is slamming into the cave walls, causing some rocks to fall from the ceiling. The Rocket Dan members are avoiding them on shore, while Kiryuu jumps away as the ledge he's standing on begins to break away. As he jumps away, the Lapras seems to have regained its senses, notices Kiryuu jumping and starts to look really pissed off now. As Kiryuu lands on the rock in the middle of the lake, his minds seems to fully be on the rubble falling at the moment, but just as he remembers the confused Lapras, he turns around to see it's too late, the Lapras is about to strike him with its horn. He manages to jump out of the way at the last second, but the horn grazes his side, causing him to bleed a little bit from the newly formed scratch. Since he was jumping, he needed to grab onto Lapras's neck to propel himself the opposite way so he could whack Lapras with his tail. Lapras falls over, and a Rocket Dan member throws a ball. Just before it hits, we see Lapras get caught into a ball from a different direction. The ball sucks up Lapras and seemingly floats itself back to a hand that grabs it.  
  
"What?!" questions one of the Rocket Dan members.  
  
"I am saving at least this one from your harm, Rocket Dan!" shouts a voice from the hand. The Rocket Dan members look to see Hiro and Ibui standing on another end of the shore, likely having watched the last part of that battle. He puts Lapras's ball onto his belt and runs away into a tunnel.  
  
"You bastard!!" yells one of the members. They start to run after him when Kiryuu stops them.  
  
"Stop. Go on ahead to the base while I deal with him. I've got a score to settle with that kid anyway!"  
  
The Rocket Dan members run back the way they came, while Kiryuu hops onto the shore and runs into the tunnel Hiro went into. Later, Hiro and Ibui stop running. "I think we lost him by now!" remarks Hiro as he finishes catching his breath. Ibui catches its breath too before it picks up the sound of running water with its long ear. It runs into a nearby tunnel, Hiro chases after it, and after a while, they stop, and Hiro gets glittery eyes and a big smile as he sees what Ibui discovered: a natural hot spring.  
  
Kiryuu's seen running along the tunnel path that Hiro took. He eventually comes to a fork in the tunnel, takes one path, runs only to find it's a dead end, runs all the way back, and takes the other tunnel. "Damn, I hope I can find that lousy human before he gets away!" he says as he runs down the path.  
  
We see a steamy cave ceiling as we hear "That Kimori sure did seem very powerful, and it scares me to have it as a foe. I don't know where to go to get out of this cave, so I guess all we can do is relax and hope it doesn't find us." We now see Hiro and Ibui enjoying the hot spring they stumbled upon. Hiro sits relaxed looking with his back against the edge of the spring, the water covering up to his neck. Ibui doggie paddles through the spring, while Tattsuu squirts water at Kakureon, who takes out a marker ready to chase after Tattsuu when Hiro holds up his Monster Ball threateningly, and Kakureon puts the marker away under his tongue, not wanting to be tooken out of the spring. Mareep sits over in a distant seperate pool. Lapras, who can barely submerge its fins all the way due to the shallow water, looks depressed.  
  
"You think it's your fault that Rocket Dan captured most of your heard, don't you?" Hiro asks. Lapras nods.  
  
"It's alright. You realize you didn't have any control over yourself in your state, it was just the result of a technique that hit you, so there's no need to be blaming yourself." Lapras still looks depressed.  
  
"Not all of your herd got captured. While you were confused, the rest of your herd escaped through the cave entrance." Lapras looks reassured by this and begins to enjoy itself in the springs.  
  
Mareep, who was sitting over in a seperate pool, opens its eyes after closing them relaxedly for so long and notices an egg on the ground. "MAREEEEEP!!" It tries to call Hiro. It then jumps out of its pool and jumps into the pool everyone else is in to try to get him.  
  
"NOOOOO!!! MAREEP!!!" Hiro tries to stop him, but it's too late. Mareep jumps into the pool, and its static wool conducts all of the water, shocking everyone in it.  
  
"Mareep, we need to learn to keep your static under control," Hiro's now fully clothed, and all his Pokemon are recalled except for Ibui and Mareep, who they follow. Mareep stops at the egg and Hiro picks it up.  
  
"What's this egg doing here? Was it abandoned?" Hiro asks himself as he notices a tunnel glowing red. He, Mareep, and Ibui walk into it to see a pool of lava, and are then instantly shocked to see what they find next to the pool.  
  
"Those.... those are the parents?!" Hiro points to a pile of collapsed rock that covers a pair of Boober corpses. Hiro walks up to the rubble, examines the Boober, and the body flames look to be long-since gone out, surely they're dead.  
  
Hiro looks down at them for a moment, and then he hears a familiar voice from behind him, "There you are, human!"  
  
Hiro turns around and sees Kiryuu, "Ki... Kimori?!"  
  
"Human, I have a name, and it's Kiryuu!" Kiryuu corrects him.  
  
"I have a name too. I'm Enju City's Kimono Hiro!"  
  
"So if I stop calling you 'human', you'll stop calling me 'Kimori'? This doesn't matter anyway, I'll defeat you quickly enough and never encounter you again. Hiro, I demand you take out your Kakureon!"  
  
"Why?" asks Hiro.  
  
"I have to defeat it for ruining my heist on the airplane. You might as well do it instead of trouble any of your other Pokemon."  
  
"I understand that" Hiro releases Kakureon. Kakureon just sits there for moment, looks at Kiryuu, then it takes out a marker and runs towards Kiryuu with it. Kiryuu dodges out of the way and trips Kakureon with his foot, causing Kakureon to fall face down.  
  
"Is this really the same thing that foiled me?"  
  
Hiro says with a sweatdrop on his head "It does other attacks when it's provoked."  
  
Kimori looks down at the Kakureon and starts pummeling its head a bit with Tane Machine Gun. Kakureon's head keeps recoiling in pain with each hit before it gets up, stares at Kiryuu angrily and then lashes out its tongue. Kiryuu dodges without any effort, and the tongue sticks to a cavern wall.  
  
Hiro, in awe, thinks "He's got such great speed". Kiryuu runs up to the wall, punches the wall a few times around the tongue, and a chunk of rock cracks out of the wall and the tongue snaps it back into Kakureon's mouth, and Kakureon falls over from the impact. Kakureon gets up and spits the rock out of its mouth, a bit of blood now leaking down his lip and nose. Kiryuu dashes past Kakureon at lightning-fast speed and slams it down to the ground from behind his back. Kakureon's fainted and has to be recalled.  
  
"Hey Kiryuu, I saw you fight all those Lapras, but I want to ask you how you couldn't battle those Pokemon on the plane."  
  
"I was a bit weaker than I am now and there were too many humans and Pokemon in a small space, but with some more training, I should be able to handle a situation like that. Now, give me all your Pokemon."  
  
"You're not taking them! Ibui, Mareep, use Taiatari!" Both Ibui and Mareep try ramming Kiryuu, but he dodges both of them. Kiryuu whacks Ibui with his tail, picks up Ibui, and tosses him hard into Mareep, the impact and static knocking both of them out. Hiro recalls Mareep. Kiryuu is then seen holding his still bleeding side thinking "Shit, I hope I can hold out long enough to defeat the rest of his Pokemon".   
  
Hiro looks at Lapras and Tattsuu's ball, "Water vs. grass. I have no other option." Hiro tosses out Lapras and Tattsuu. Tattsuu uses Enmaku to blind Kiryuu in black smoke, and Lapras uses Reitou Beam, that blue beam attack we saw the Lapras herd using earlier. Much to Hiro's surprise, though, when the smoke cleared, Kiryuu wasn't there. Instead, he was right behind Lapras and Tattsuu using Tane Machine Gun to knock them both out.  
  
"How?" Hiro's stunned.  
  
"I used Mikiri right before Tattsuu was about to blind me."  
  
"Oh no! I don't have anymore Pokemon with me!"  
  
Kiryuu then starts walking towards Hiro, "So I've defeated them all, eh? That means you have nothing left to defend yourself with, so hand them all over now!"  
  
Hiro now starts thinking to himself, "No! My journey as a trainer can't be over now, can it? I didn't know Ibui for so long, but we're already best of friends, I don't want to lose it. And Lapras, I just calmed it down over its herd's imprisonment only for it to be captured as well. I can't let it just end like this!" As Hiro's thinking this, he's clinging onto the egg, which he forgot he was holding during the battle, and it suddenly glows.  
  
"Huh! What?!" Kiryuu looks at the egg. The glowing stops, the egg cracks, and a fragment of the egg breaks off, and a fire shoots out of the hole and hits Kiryuu.  
  
"UWAAAA!!!!" Kiryuu shouts in pain as some of the flames stick on his body. The rest of the egg shell eventually breaks off and reveals a Booby.  
  
"Alright! I still have one Pokemon afterall!"  
  
Kiryuu thinks "Damn. I'm getting badly burnt by a newborn, the weakest that a Pokemon can be. I must be really badly worn out for this to happen. While I still can, I have to run away."  
  
Kiryuu clutches his side still and Hiro notices, he thinks "He was injured this whole time? I don't know how much longer someone like this will hold out, but since he's exhausted, I better just end it all by capturing him." Hiro takes out a Monster Ball and tosses it at Kiryuu. Kiryuu looks up and notices the ball flying at him. As fast as he can, he flicks the ball away with his wrist, and it gets redirected to the Booby who gets captured instead.  
  
"No matter how weak I am, I refuse to be captured by a human. I want to be above humans, these horrible yet powerful enemies. I will not allow myself to become their slave!" Kiryuu shouts as Hiro looks at him.  
  
"As a great strategist, I know when to quit, so I'll retreat for now," Kiryuu turns around.  
  
Hiro looks at him momentarily when Kiryuu says "Kimono Hiro.... this will not be our last encounter. I will keep pursuing you until you are defeated!" He looks back at him before running away around a tunnel's corner. Hiro recalls Lapras and Tattsuu and goes over to pick up Ibui. As he holds up the slowly recovering Ibui, Kiryuu's seen around the corner taking a small camera out that was being held between his tails. He peeks around and snaps a few shots of Hiro and Ibui, and then runs away.  
  
A holographic screen displays KIMORI in huge English letters with the Kana symbols below it ƒLƒ‚ƒŠ . It also displays Length: .51 M, Weight: 4.99 KG, and then a voice begins. "Kimori protect their homes from predators. Most Kimori are very prideful, so if one loses against an enemy, it will constantly pursue it until it's finally capable of defeating it."  
  
"So that's why Kiryuu's after me." Hiro puts away his Pokemon Zukan and looks over at the Boober corpses, goes over to them, and starts to lift the rocks off of them.  
  
Scene shifts to an old, rustic shack in the middle of a field, where inside we see Kiryuu grinding some herbs into a fine paste and putting it over his wound. It stings him a bit, but he manages. He goes to a trapdoor, climbs a ladder underneath, and we see that the shack actually hides a small technological base. Kiryuu goes up to a monitor and turns it on, types a few buttons, and a silhouetted face comes on. He says "Sakaki-sama...."  
  
Scene shifts back to Hiro, who just finished erecting a couple of stones at the end of some mounds of dirt, likely the Boober's burial mounds, and Booby was out of its ball the whole time to watch its parents burial, curious instead of sad because the newborn doesn't know what's going on. Hiro then kneals down in front of the graves and claps his hands together, and sits there in silence. Booby decides to do the same. Ibui sits there and lowers its head in front of the tomb, and the scene leaves them with that moment of silence.  
  
"Kiryuu, you have to stop going after one opponent just because you lose!" says the voice on the monitor.  
  
"Sakaki, if it'll interest you to know, this kid has some rare Pokemon. He has a shiny Kakureon, a Booby, and I have photographic evidence of him with an Ibui." Kiryuu says as he plugs the camera, which turns out to be digital, into a slot near the monitor.  
  
"Still, you shouldn't trouble yourself with one trainer alone. You should wait until he's in a large crowd to steal...." One of the pictures Kiryuu took comes up on Sakaki's monitor on the other side. Sakaki notices the picture of Hiro and the Ibui and freaks out.  
  
"Is something wrong, sir?"  
  
"Inside the ear, it looks like.... Kiryuu, do you have a picture from a different angle, one with a better glimpse within the ear?" On Kiryuu's screen, there's a variety of pictures. He selects one of them by typing a few keys and brings it up on Sakaki's monitor.  
  
"It is.... it's a ring of circles pattern in its ear. Kiryuu, did you hear where this kid was from?" asks Sakaki.  
  
"He said his name was Kimono Hiro from Enju City."  
  
"Lab 14.... that was near.... Kiryuu, I advise you to stay away from this kid?"  
  
"Huh!? Why?"  
  
"That Ibui is too dangerous. It needs to be illiminated, and I only know one member capable of doing it" Sakaki says as he dials up on his phone.  
  
"Illiminate?" questions Kiryuu.  
  
A guy shrouded in shadows picks up a phone "Hello?"  
  
"Agent #6038," Kiryuu cringes from hearing Sakaki say that name on the phone, "I want you to be stationed in Enju City. I'm going to send you a fax" Sakaki says as he prints out the picture of Hiro and Ibui and puts it through a fax machine.  
  
"This kid goes by the name of Kimono Hiro. By any means possible, illiminate the Ibui he has with him, understand?"  
  
"I understand. I'll go over there right away," says the mysterious man as he hangs up the phone.  
  
"Sakaki-sama, are you sure you want to send that psychopath to deal with Hiro?" asks Kiryuu.  
  
"He's the only one I'm certain of being capable to do the job," replies Sakaki.  
  
"I just hope the freak doesn't kill Hiro's other Pokemon, I still want to battle with that guy. Hey, why send him to Enju?"  
  
"He's a travelling trainer. While we can't be exactly sure which gyms he'll be aiming for, we can be certain he'll stop by his home town sooner or later."  
  
I see. Hey, how dangerous can that Ibui possibly be anyway? I just defeated it in battle not too long ago."  
  
"What? Kiryuu, whatever you do, do not do that again. You do not know what kind of a force this Ibui really is!" Sakaki demands.  
  
"Really? Well if that's so, this Ibui sounds like a perfect challenge to test my skills against. Kiryuu, out!"  
  
"WAIT, KIRYUU!!!" Sakaki says, but it's too late, Kiryuu cut off the connection.  
  
"Dammit!" Sakaki shouts as he bangs his fist on the desk.  
  
For the last scene, we see the mysterious shaded guy look at the picture of Hiro and Ibui that's in his hand as we see a close-up of his partly shaded evil half grin.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
POKEMON NAME CHART  
  
Buupig=Grumpig  
  
Suitoru=Absorb  
  
Tane Machine Gun=Bullet Seed  
  
Ryuu no Ibuki=Dragonbreath  
  
Boober=Magmar  
  
Reitou Beam=Ice Beam  
  
Mikiri=Detect  
  
Booby=Magby  
  
Sakaki=Giovanni  
  
JAPANESE CULTURAL NOTES  
  
-'sama' is another name suffix. It's used to indicate respect, usually used for royalty or someone of higher authority, like our equivalent to 'lord'. It'd appear that Kiryuu is a high-ranking official. 


	8. chapter 8

Here's chapter 8, which has a crossover with the main characters of the anime. As with chapter 5, I didn't want to drag out a gym battle, so I just thought up another side plot.  
  
chapter 8: THE TRAINER WITH A PIKACHU  
  
"Ibui, Taiatari!!!" Hiro commands as we see Ibui ramming into a Trancell. As we see Ibui doing this, the scenery appears to be an arena surrouned by an indoor forest, and there's a narration box saying "Hiwada Town Gym".  
  
Another trainer, which a narration box points an arrow to saying "Tsukushi", gives Trancell a command, "Kataku Naru!" The Trancell glows and then gives off a shiny glimmer before Ibui hits it, only to do little damage and give a nasty looking bump on its head as well.  
  
"Now, use Ito wo Haku and finish it off with Taiatari!" The Trancell shoots out string from it's mouth piece, binding Ibui into a ball, then hops over and slams it with its body.  
  
Ibui is thrown into a tree from the Taiatari's force, and a judge holds up a flag and says "Ibui is defeated!"  
  
Hiro picks up Ibui and throws out a Monster Ball containing Booby. "Booby, use Kaen Housha!" he commands as Booby shoots a stream of fire out of its mouth. The Trancell is covered in flames and tries running around and rolling a bit before Tsukushi recalls it to its ball. Tsukushi then calls out Amemoth.  
  
"Amemoth, make his Booby lose its advantage, Mizu Asobi!" Mizu Asobi squirts water into the air and lets it splash down all over it.  
  
"Now, Hydro Pump!" Amemoth is ready to fire when... "Booby, hurry and use Enmaku!" Booby fills the arena with smoke, causing Amemoth to miss as it shoots a powerful jet off water.  
  
Hiro says "Tsukushi, you may have encountered Booby's advantage, but we're going to counter it back. Use Nihonbare!" Booby shoots a beam of yellow light out of its finger tip, and when it hits the ceiling, it lets out a flash of light not too different from solar rays. Tsukushi remarks "Kiii.... it's hot..."  
  
"Now, Dai Monji!" Booby shoots a gigantic mass of fire that's in the shape of a kanji for 'dai' (big). The mass of fire goes through the cloud of smoke, and Amemoth falls down, fainted and flaming. Tsukushi recalls Amemoth and sends out his last Pokemon, Kairos.  
  
"Shimetsukeru!" Tsukushi commands as Kairos rushes forward and squeezes Booby in its pinchers. Kairos tosses Booby to the ground, where it's now fainted.  
  
"gu..... I guess for my last Pokemon, I'll use Mareep." Hiro tosses a ball to the ground and Mareep's released. Mareep is told to use Taiatari and rams into Kairos, but it holds back with its powerful pinchers, withstanding the little sparks coming off it, before it pushes Mareep away. Kairos is told to use a Hasami Guillotine, so its pinchers glow before it jumps at Mareep ready to snap, but Mareep dodges and Kairos flies right by it.  
  
"Dammit, I hate how these powerful attacks miss often!" Tsukushi curses.  
  
Mareep turns around to attack the Kairos, but Kairos instantly grabs it with its pinchers, still managing to withstand the sparks flying out of Mareep.  
  
"Alright, now squeeze it until it faints!" Pinsir holds up Mareep who shouts in pain. Hiro tells it to use Kaminari, but Kairos still holds on. Mareep keeps trying harder and harder until it starts to glow.  
  
"Huh?!" both Hiro and Tsukushi have their eyes glued on the glowing Mareep, who's shape shits until the glowing stops, and Kairos is now gripping a Mokoko instead.  
  
"Yatta yo! My Mareep evolved, now we stand a better chance. Mokoko, use your arms to push Kairos's pinchers apart!"  
  
Mokoko takes a second to realize it has arms now before it pushes Kairos's pinchers apart and jumps free. It then rams into Kairos and shocks it again with Kaminari. Kairos can't hold out against the electricity anymore and collapses.  
  
"You fought well, Kairos...." Tsukushi recalls Kairos, "Hiro, congratulations on your win, as well as your Mareep's evolution. I present to you this Insect Badge." He hands Hiro a badge shaped like a ladybug.  
  
"Sweet!" Hiro says as he takes a container out of his pack and puts it in there with the Wing Badge.  
  
"Hiro, before you leave, I recommend seeking out a man named Gantetsu, who lives on the western edge of town."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Gantetsu is a skilled blacksmith. He's capable of forging Monster Balls with special traits. I recommend him to all trainers that travel by here."  
  
"Special Monster Balls, eh?"  
  
Hiro's now seen walking out of a Pokemon Center, with Mokoko out of its Monster Ball.  
  
"Hey Mokoko, now that you're evolved, I'd like to see if you've managed to control your shocking yet," Hiro asks as he grabs Mokoko's arm, and doesn't get shocked. Mokoko, relieved by this, puts its arms out wanting to be held by Hiro for the first time. Hiro picks up Mokoko and puts him against his chest, but as soon as he comes in contact with Mokoko's bits of wool.... BIRIBIRI....  
  
Hiro's seen sizzled as he holds up Mokoko and puts it down. "Mokoko, it's nice that you have hairless patches on you now, but you still need to control your remaining wool," Hiro says as he looks down at Mokoko, who looks a bit sorry.  
  
Hiro's now seen walking up to a house next to a large pasture of fruit trees of some kind. He looks at the town map he has and says "This must be it..." Hiro walks up to the house and knocks on the door.  
  
"Come in!" says a voice from inside. Hiro opens the door and walks in to see a man facing backwards holding a glowing red ball with a tong as he pounds it with a hammer, as well as a little girl looking over the man's hammering.  
  
"I'm not quite done with your balls yet, just give me some more time..."  
  
"Who do you think I am?"  
  
The blacksmith turns around to see Hiro.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. For a minute, I thought that you were someone who came here earlier. Some boy with a Pikachu and two others," Gantetsu says as he goes back to hammering the ball.  
  
"A Pikachu?" Hiro asks as he thinks back to when he was living in Enju City. As he was about to go outside, he saw the rest of his family glued to a TV, which was about a tournament of some sort. He remembers seeing a boy with a Pikachu using a Lizardon against another boy's Pikachu.  
  
"What was this boy's name?"  
  
"He's named Satoshi. He's out right now battling the gym leader."  
  
"Do you know much about him? I'm sure I've seen him on television before, in some kind of tournament."  
  
"You probably saw him when he came in 16th place in the Kanto regional Pokemon tournament, or when he beat the Orange Island champion."  
  
"Yes, I think I saw him in one of those. I'm interested in meeting him."  
  
"You can take your time. So long as I'm still working on his Monster Balls, he's going to be staying here. I think now would be a great time to go out and get the ingredients to have your own Monster Balls made."  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot that that's the reason I came here. So, what are the ingredients?"  
  
"The special Monster Balls are made using those fruits growing on the trees out there. Those fruits are called Bonguri."  
  
"Monster Balls are made from fruit?"  
  
"Making the balls is actually a complicated process of mixing metals with the special magical properties of the Bonguri."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
"Anyway, you can go out there and pick only the Bonguri that're ripe. I'll have my granddaughter escort you." The little girl next to Gantetsu walks out the door and Hiro follows her out.  
  
Outside in the Bonguri garden. "So, why does Gantetsu need you to escort me out here?"  
  
"Because, I'm almost as good an expert on Bonguri as my grandpa is. I can tell what's ripe and what isn't."  
  
"Ah, I see. Hey, you were out with that Satoshi guy earlier, right? Did you find many ripe Bonguri then?"  
  
"No. We only really found a tree of Ao Bonguri, and a Kuro Bonguri that fell from a tree, and plenty of Shiro Bonguri."  
  
"So, what do the Monster Balls made from these particular Bonguri do?"  
  
"Well, the Ao Bonguri makes a Lure Ball, used for catching water Pokemon easily. The Shiro Bonguri make Speed Balls, great for catching a really fast Pokemon. And the Kuro Bonguri make Heavy Balls, for catching Pokemon with a very large amount of weight, but I don't think you'll have luck getting the Kuro Bonguri like they did."  
  
"I think one Lure Ball and a Speed Ball sound plenty good enough."  
  
"OK then. Let me take you to the Ao Bonguri tree we saw earlier. You're bound to find Shiro Bonguri along the way because they're very common. In fact, there's a ripe tree right there." The kid points to a tree full of white fruit. Hiro goes and picks one of them.  
  
Hiro is now seen coming back into Gantetsu's house carrying a Shiro Bonguri and Ao Bonguri.  
  
"Hiro, welcome back. Listen, I just gave Satoshi his Monster Balls right as he was leaving town."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hurry up and you might be able to catch him. I'll start working on your Bonguri while you do that."  
  
Hiro and Ibui run to the outskirts of town. He looks around and sees nobody until he barely makes out some figures in the distance, which he runs to. As he gets closer, he sees one of them has a Pikachu on his shoulder. "Wait! Stop!" Hiro shouts as he runs up to Satoshi, who seems to have stopped at his request.  
  
"You're Satoshi, right? The same Satoshi who was in the Kanto league?"  
  
"Yeah," he replies.  
  
"Satoshi, I'd like to have a chance to battle someone like you. Do you accept my challenge?"  
  
"Alright. Are you a new trainer?"  
  
"Yes, but please, don't go easy on me."  
  
"Fine, I won't."  
  
"We'll have a 3-on-3. For my first Pokemon, I'll use Mokoko." Hiro tosses out Mokoko's Monster Ball.  
  
"I'll use Heracross!" Satoshi says as he tosses out Heracross. As they let out their Pokemon, Kasumi runs off to the side holding Togepi while Takeshi stands there holding his flags and says "Let the match begin!"  
  
Heracross flies straight at Mokoko, but Mokoko uses Wata Houshi to send out some fluffs of cotton that stick to Heracross and slow it down due to wind resistance. This gives Mokoko a chance to ram into it with Taiatari, and then electricutes it with Juuman Bolt. Heracross suffers a bit, but then retaliates with Mega Horn. Mokoko gets knocked out, but it gets paralyzed from coming in contact with Mokoko in the process. Mokoko's switched out for Lapras, who gets to use Noshikakari to go up to Heracross and lean over onto it, crushing it somewhat and knocking it out. Satoshi switches Heracross out for Chikorita, who damages Lapras alot with Happa Cutter. Lapras, however, causes Chikorita lots of damage too by using Fubuki to strike Chikorita with a barrage of snow. Chikorita begins smacking Lapras with Tsuru no Muchi, an attack where Chikorita stretches out its vines around its neck for whips. Lapras uses Reitou Beam to shoot a blue ray at Chikorita and freeze it, but just before Chikorita can get frozen all the way, Chikorita's still free vines continue smacking Lapras just a bit more, and a double-KO results. Both Pokemon are recalled and both trainers send out their main Pokemon, Pikachu and Ibui. Pikachu tries shocking Ibui a bit with Denki Shock, but Ibui dodges most of them and rams Pikachu with a Tosshin, even though it results in Ibui taking recoil damage. Satoshi then tells Pikachu to use Juuman Bolt because it's easier to aim than other electric attacks, and Ibui gets hit with it. Ibui collapses, and Takeshi declares it to be defeated. Hiro picks his Ibui off the ground and Satoshi goes over to shake Hiro's hand.  
  
"You did very good for a beginning trainer."  
  
"Thank you," Hiro replies as he shakes his hand, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where the next gym I should go to is at, would you?"  
  
"Hmm.... yeah, I heard it's called Kogane City, just past the Ubame no Mori. Since we have the same destination, you could come with us if you like."  
  
"That's alright, I wouldn't want to get in the way. Besides, I need to stay here a bit and wait for Gantetsu to finish making my Monster Balls."  
  
"OK then. I hope we meet again some day."  
  
"You too, Satoshi-kun. Jaa ne!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
POKEMON NAME CHART  
  
Trancell=Metapod  
  
Hiwada Town=Azalea Town  
  
Tsukushi=Bugzy  
  
Kataku Naru=Harden  
  
Ito wo Haku=String Shot  
  
Kaen Housha=Flamethrower  
  
Amemoth=Masquerain  
  
Mizu Asobi=Water Sport  
  
Nihonbare=Sunny Day  
  
Dai Monji=Fire Blast  
  
Kairos=Pinsir  
  
Shimetsukeru=Bind  
  
Hasami Guillotine=Guillotine  
  
Kaminari=Thunder  
  
Mokoko=Flaafy  
  
Insect Badge=Hive Badge  
  
Gantetsu=Kurt  
  
Lizardon=Charizard  
  
Bonguri=Apricorn  
  
Ao Bonguri=Blue Apricorn  
  
Kuro Bonguri=Black Apricorn  
  
Shiro Bonguri=White Apricorn  
  
Speed Ball=Fast Ball  
  
Kasumi=Misty  
  
Takeshi=Brock  
  
Wata Houshi=Cotton Spore  
  
Juuman Bolt=Thunderbolt  
  
Noshikakari=Body Slam  
  
Happa Cutter=Razor Leaf  
  
Fubuki=Blizzard  
  
Tsuru no Muchi=Vine Whip  
  
Kogane City=Goldenrod City  
  
Ubame no Mori=Ilex Forest  
  
jaa ne=see ya  
  
JAPANESE CULTURAL NOTES  
  
-'kiii...' and 'gu...' are nothing but little throat sounds or grunt sound effects in Japan.  
  
-'kanji' is one of Japan's writing styles. The other types (not counting use of the Roman alphabet) are 'hiragana', which is used for native words (and Chinese words), and 'katakana', which is used for foreign words and manga sound effects. Hiragana and katakana both have symbols that only represent a syllable, but Kanji's symbols equal whole words, resulting in there being literally thousands of differents types of kanji symbols. For little kids, foreigners, and other people who have trouble with kanji, hiragana can be used in it's place, because both writing styles are meant for native words and hiragana is basically just having kanji be broken up into the syllables that're spelt out with the hiragana symbols.  
  
-'biribiri' is a Japanese sound effect for shocking.  
  
-'juuman' is the Japanese number for 100,000, so Mokoko's attack can also be interpreted as 100,000 Bolt. 


	9. chapter 9

When Hiro bumped into Satoshi last chapter, you may have noticed something missing. Well, that something missing appears in this chapter, and I also poke a bit of fun at the weakness of the something missing, LOL!  
  
chapter 9: ANNOYING ENCOUNTERS  
  
Hiro and Ibui are seen walking through a forest, which the narration box states as being the Ubame no Mori. They walk peacefully for a bit until Ibui's face gets smashed into the ground unexpectedly?  
  
"Huh!? What happened Ibui?" Hiro quickly notices as something unseen strikes his cheek. Hiro holds his cheek throbbing in pain a bit, Ibui gets back up dazed, and a Ledyba instantly appears in front of them. Hiro looks at it.  
  
"What? How'd it just suddenly appear like that? That speed, it must be the bastard who hit us. Ibui, attack!" Hiro commands but Ibui's still a bit dizzy from the surprise attack earlier.  
  
"Dammit! I'll use Mokoko then..." Hiro is about to reach for Mokoko's Monster Ball when the Ledyba suddenly disappears in an instant and Hiro gets a few more invisible strikes across his face before he falls backwards. The Ledyba stops in its place hovering in front of Hiro and Ibui, who's just now regaining its senses. Ledyba snickers for a second, then flies away.  
  
Hiro gets up, runs forward and shouts "HEY!!!! Get back here! You bastard!" But it was all in vain because the Ledyba seemed to be long gone.  
  
Hiro and Ibui are now seen at a river. Hiro takes out a cloth he was soaking in the water and puts it up to his face, and Ibui's beside him with another wet cloth sitting on top of its head. Hiro dabs his swollen cheek as he hears a voice from the distance, "We've been looking all over the forest for you, boy!" Hiro looks back and sees a woman with long red hair, a man with short blue hair, both wearing white uniforms with red Rs on them, and a Nyaasu that can stand on two legs.  
  
"Who are you?" Hiro asks.  
  
"Nanda kanda to kikare.... eh? You're not the boy," the woman sounded like she was reciting something before she noticed something about Hiro.  
  
"Um... what boy?"  
  
"Sorry. From the bushes, we only saw the figure of your Pokemon. With the long ears, we thought it was Pikachu," says the man.  
  
"Pikachu? Do you mean Satoshi?" The man nods in reply, and then Hiro looks down at their shirts. "A red R emblem, that means you're with Rocket Dan! You're trying to steal his Pikachu, aren't you?!" Hiro both exclaims and questions.  
  
"Exactly, nya!" says the Nyaasu.  
  
Hiro looks down at the Nyaasu in surprise, "Another talking one?"  
  
"Ah, I see you must've met one of my pupils, nya. You can tell me all about it after we recite our motto, nya!" says the now intrigued Nyaasu.  
  
"Motto?" Hiro asks.  
  
"Yes, we always say it when we introduce ourselves," says the woman.  
  
"What kind of villians are you?" Hiro has beady, half-close eyes, a sweatdrop, and his head lowering a bit.  
  
"Nanda kanda to kikare tara!" recites the woman.  
  
"Kotaeta ageru ga yo no nasake!" recites the man.  
  
"Seika no hakai wo fusegu tame!"  
  
"Seika no heiwa wo mamoru tame!"  
  
"Ai to shinjitsu no aku wo tsuranuku!"  
  
"Lovely charming na kataki yaku!"  
  
"Musashi!" the woman states her name.  
  
"Koujiro!" the man states his name.  
  
"Ginga wo kakeru Rocket Dan no futari niwa!"  
  
"White hole, shiroi ashita ga matteruze!"  
  
The Nyaasu jumps down and shouts "Nyante nya!"  
  
The Nyaasu then runs up to Hiro and asks, "So which one of my pupils did you meet, nya?"  
  
"Nyaasu, you never told us you were a teacher," Koujiro says.  
  
"I taught some Pokemon at the base some human language before I left with you guys to Tokiwa City, nya," Nyaasu says to her.  
  
"The talking Pokemon I met before was a Kimori. Unlike you, he gave himself a name, Kiryuu," Hiro answers.  
  
"Oh, I remember him, nya. He seemed very enthusiastic, wanted to learn alot about humans, nya. Hmm... so he gave himself a name, nya?" Nyaasu replies.  
  
"But, I thought he hated humans."  
  
"The intentions of living beings are very mysterious, nyaaa."  
  
"Nyaasu, are you done conversing with the enemy yet?" Musashi's getting impatient.  
  
"Enemy, nya? This isn't the boy with Pikachu, nya? Why should we bother, nya?" Nyaasu asks.  
  
"Even though he doesn't have Pikachu, he has an Ibui, and that's a pretty rare Pokemon. He also has other Pokemon inside his Monster Balls that could very well be worth something," Musashi answers.  
  
"nyaaaaa....." Nyaasu lets out a long, grieving sigh and runs over to them. Musashi and Koujiro then let out 2 Pokemon each. Musashi's Monster Balls contained an Arbok and a Beroringa. Koujiro's Monster Balls contained a Matadogasu and an Utsubotto, which almost immediately bites Koujiro's head, resulting in a big sweatdrop on Hiro's head. Koujiro eventually pulls it off and the Utsubotto gets in a battle stance next to Matadogasu.  
  
"So it's going to be a 5-on-5 battle, eh?" remarks Hiro.  
  
"4-on-4, nya!" Nyaasu corrects him, not wanting to participate.  
  
"We don't play by rules, so numbers in this battle don't matter either way," Koujiro remarks.  
  
Hiro's about to take out some of his Monster Balls, but just before he does that, Ibui simply dashes up to Beroringa without being issued an order yet, rams into it, and Beroringa is flown backwards, slamming into Arbok with its back and whipping out its tongue as it faints, and the tongue gets rid of Matadogasu and Utsubotto as well. All the fainted Pokemon fall on top of their respective owners, and Hiro now has multiple sweatdrops cluttering his head.  
  
"I was expecting more. Fully evolved Pokemon, members of a mass evil organization, and persistant enough to always go after someone who got 16th place in the Kanto tournament. Despite all this, you are pathetically weak," Hiro states.  
  
"gururu..... SHUT UP!!! What we lack in physical strength we make up for in technology!" Musashi shouts as she takes out a bazooka and Koujiro takes out a pair of extendable tweezers, which he tries grabbing Ibui with, but Ibui simply jumps over them, and both it and Hiro run backwards from the blast resulting from the bazooka shot hitting the ground. When the smoke clears, Hiro's revealed to have his Lapras out, which he immediately orders to use Reitou Beam, which freezes all of Rocket Dan except Nyaasu in one giant block of ice.  
  
Hiro takes this opportunity to walk away. As he does so, he waves to Nyaasu and says "It's been nice chatting with you Nyaasu. Jaa ne!"  
  
Nyaasu waves back and looks over to his companions in the block of ice. Koujiro, despite being frozen and in the middle of a very thick chunk of solid ice, manages to move his lips and say "I don't understand. With Pikachu, we at least manage to get past the tweezers part." Nyaasu simply sits on the ground and waits for the ice to thaw, humming "nya nya nya...." as he waits.  
  
Hiro now walks along with Ibui saying "Gee, I pity Satoshi for having to put up with those weaklings. What a nuisance they are." He suddenly gets more invisible hits on his face again, and looks up at the Ledyba, hovering in front of him again.  
  
"Speaking of nuisances. I'm not letting you get away this time. Ibui, Suna Kake!" Ibui starts kicking up sand. The sand is about to rise up to where Ledyba is, but Ledyba zips away at the last second. Ibui then gets knocked out by a ton of invisible punches.  
  
"Dammit! Everyone, attack it together!" Hiro says as he lets out all of his other Pokemon. Kakureon does nothing but scribble on Lapras's neck, and unfortunately for it, Mokoko saw Ledyba fly by in front of its path, so it let out a Juuman Bolt that ended up hitting Kakureon and making it collapse from the shock. Booby, Mokoko, Lapras, and Tattsuu all try shooting their projectile attacks at Ledyba, but Lapras ends up freezing Mokoko, Mokoko electrocuted Tattsuu at the last second before freezing, Tattsuu shoots water at Booby at that last second, and Booby burnt Lapras.  
  
"Kiiii.... DAMMIT!!!! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CATCH THIS ANNOYING BUG!!!!" Hiro flailed his arms out in an insane rage, and in some stroke of luck, one of his flailing arms snatched Ledyba by the foot. Hiro looks at his hand and the Ledyba trying to vainly beat its wings faster and faster to fly out. Hiro has beady eyes and a mouth gaping wide open as he's surprised by what just happened. Hiro pulls out the Speed Ball he got from Gantetsu, bops the front part of it against Ledyba's forehead, and Ledyba gets absorbed into the ball. Ledyba struggles a bit, and then the ball stops. After the ball stops wobbling, it disappears in a flash.  
  
After the ball disappeared, Hiro starts to hear clapping. He looks around, and sees someone walking out from between trees clapping his hands. Hiro recognizes the person and shouts "Chris-kun!"  
  
"Hello, Hiro-kun. Nice catch," says Chris.  
  
"Thanks. Hey, do you know if that ball suddenly disappearing resulted from me having over 6 Pokemon?"  
  
"Yes, it does. Don't worry about it, Monster Balls were built with a teleportation mechanism and a computer to tell if a registered trainer has 6 Pokemon with it. Your Ledyba was just sent back to Utsugi-hakase's lab."  
  
"That's relieving to know. Maybe now, Hanekko could have a playmate. So, how has your quest been going?"  
  
"Well, I lost miserably to Enju's gym leader, Matsuba, so I simply set out to train and fill up my party before I face another gym. I never realized all the training I've been doing would lead me this far down south, but I think while I'm here, I should take on Hiwada Town Gym, which I hear is much easier than our gym. So how has your journey been?"  
  
"Utsugi-hakase decided to fly me down to his lab after that incident with the statues. I started my journey way over there. Hey, before we parted, I never really saw how powerful your Airmudo was. Do you want to battle?"  
  
"I would, but...." Chris points to the fainted Ibui and all his other Pokemon who're both fainted and shocked, burnt, or frozen. The scene shifts ahead and we see Ibui, now fully rejuvenated as Hiro sprays a canister of some kind of liquid, likely a healing solution, onto it. Hiro then gets up and stands to the side as Ibui looks ready in a battle stance. Chris lets Airmudo out of its Monster Ball, and the two Pokemon rush towards eachother.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
POKEMON NAME CHART  
  
Musashi=Jessie  
  
Koujiro=James  
  
Tokiwa City=Viridian City  
  
Beroringa=Lickitung  
  
Matadogasu=Weezing  
  
Utsubotto=Victreebel  
  
JAPANESE CULTURAL NOTES  
  
-In the Japanese version, Nyaasu finishes most of his sentences with 'nya'. Not only is 'nya' a part of his name (and we all know most Pokemon say their names), but it's also a Japanese sound FX for the calls a cat makes. Either way, though, it seems that Nyaasu couldn't let go a part of his wild side when he started speaking like a human. Kiryuu, on the other hand, speaks proper sentences, which is really something to note.  
  
-'gururu' is Japanese sound FX for 'grrrr...' or other types of growling. 


	10. chapter 10

here's chapter 10. There're quite a few interesting bits to note about this chapter. For one thing, it would seem that the existance of TMs are being acknowledged, and that chapter with the Unknown does end up having its purpose instead of plain filler. Before you read, it should be noted that there is a very strong bit of language coming from Kiryuu at one point that might exceed the PG-13 limit (depends on how serious you even take this TV rating stuff in the first place), so be warned.  
  
chapter 10: NEW STRATEGY  
  
The scene shows a wide 6-story building. From the second to the top story, we see a window shatter, and from a closer view, we see around a dozen Rocket Dan members either carrying sacks or pointing guns at every other person in the room. One character to note is the one standing next to the broken window, a very short person hiding itself in a cloak. He gestures everyone to go out the window, where a chopper with an R emblem comes up and takes everyone in. Upon being safely in the chopper, the person removes its cloak to reveal a certain Kimori.  
  
"Kiryuu-sama, it was yet another successful heist!" says a random member.  
  
"Your tactics are perfect! Since you came around, we've never failed!" says another.  
  
Kiryuu simply goes up to the bags and checks out the loot. One the bag reveals a ton of white blocks with numbers on them.  
  
"This is my first time stealing Technique Machines," Kiryuu says picking up one of the white blocks.  
  
"You want some, Kiryuu-sama? Go ahead, we've got plenty, and it's the least we can do for all you've done for us," says a member.  
  
Kiryuu nods and gathers 3 blocks. He takes one with the number 22 on it, splits it in half, and sprinkles the powder it contained onto himself. "Technique Machine number 22, Solar Beam!" Kiryuu announces the TM he uses as he absorbs the powder. He does the same thing with one with the number 11 on it. "Technique Machine number 11, Nihonbare!" Kiryuu the same with one last white block with the number 32. "Technique Machine number 32, Kage Bunshin!"  
  
He finishes absorbing the last of the powder and says "These should serve me well in the future." He then takes out a pair of binoculars from under his cloak and searches outside the window.  
  
"What do you think Kiryuu-sama keeps looking for?" asks a random member.  
  
Through his binoculars, Kiryuu sees Hiro coming out of the forest and heading towards the city. He grins.  
  
"Everyone, I have to go. There's something in the city I need to deal with," Kiryuu says as he puts a parachute on his back and pulls his hood over his head and jumps out the chopper, leaving behind many confused Rocket Dan members.  
  
Hiro's now seen walking through the city with his Ibui sitting on his shoulder. "Kogane City sure is huge. I hope the Pokemon Center's nearby," he says as he takes out his Pokegear. He presses a few buttons and looks at a map of the area.  
  
"About 2 kilometers. Not much farther." Hiro puts his Pokegear away and continues walking.  
  
Hiro's now inside a Pokemon Center and stretches his legs and relaxes on a waiting chair. "Kimono-san! Your Pokemon are ready!" calls a voice. Hiro gets up and walks over to the counter, where Joi, with a Lucky next to her, hands Hiro his Monster Balls and Ibui, who crawls onto his shoulder. He walks outside and hears a voice.  
  
"I expected you'd come to the Center, Kimono Hiro." Hiro looks up and sees a short guy in a cloak jump down from a short building and land in front of him.  
  
"Ki.... Kiryuu?"  
  
"Come with me!" Kiryuu grabs Hiro's arm and drags him to some destination.  
  
"Hey, let me go!" Hiro tries struggling, but Kiryuu's too strong for him, so he has no choice but to go along. Kiryuu eventually stops at a wide, deserted alleyway.  
  
"Here's a good place. Now, take out all your Pokemon!" Kiryuu says as he tosses off his cloak.  
  
"Kiryuu? Why are you always after me? The first two times had some circumstances behind them, can't you accept that?"  
  
"My pride is still a factor, but I have other reasons I'd rather not discuss. Now, release your Pokemon and start the battle!"  
  
"I'm not fighting you Kiryuu!"  
  
"Well then, take this! Tane Machine Gun!!" Kiryuu shoots a barrage of glowing green bullets out of his mouth towards Hiro, but Ibui jumps in the way at the last minute.  
  
"Ibui! Are you alright?" Ibui gets up and nods that it's alright to Hiro.  
  
"If this is how it's going to be, then I'll battle you. However, I'll try my best to defeat you, I won't lose!" Hiro says before releasing all his other Pokemon.  
  
"Heh, I always do my best! Giga Drain!" Kiryuu shouts as he jumps at Tattsuu, bites down on it, and sucks all its energy until it drops the ground fainted.  
  
Kakureon runs at Kiryuu. "Kage Bunshin!" Kakureon suddenly goes through Kiryuu, is confused for a minute, and then the real Kiryuu jump kicks Kakureon's back and knocks him to the ground. Kiryuu now faces Mokoko and Booby. He makes a glowing point of light appear at the tip of his finger, shouts "Nihonbare!" and tosses it into the air. The little ball of light explodes into a dazzling flash of hot solar rays.  
  
"Are you stupid, Kiryuu? All you've done is make Booby stronger! Booby, use Kaen Housha!" Booby shoots a stream of fire at Kiryuu, which he easily avoid.  
  
"I can handle your little baby. I mainly used Nihonbare for one of my own reasons. Solar Beam!" Kiryuu opens his mouth and shoots out a giant laser of green energy that strikes Mokoko and Booby. When the laser stops, Mokoko and Booby are charred and collapse to the ground.  
  
"Alright, now I only have to deal with Ibui and.... your Lapras, where's you Lapras?" Kiryuu looks around, his Nihonbare wearing off while doing so. When he looks behind, a light blue beam hits him from the front and freezes him to an alley wall. Kiryuu's stuck in something of a crucificial position, with his arms and upper body, as well as part of his legs, are stuck in the ice. Lapras's head peaks out from behind a corner, and then Lapras crawls out to the clearing with Hiro.  
  
"You fell for it Kiryuu. I threw Lapras's ball behind that corner. At first, I was gonna freeze you with Reitou Beam when you were caught off guard thinking you beat all my Pokemon, but when you showed me you knew Nihonbare, I had to wait for it to wear out."  
  
"Dammit....." Kiryuu curses trying to struggle his arm out of the ice.  
  
"The time has come to end your reign of terror," Hiro says as he takes out a Monster Ball. "I'm going to get you and stop you from running amuck!"  
  
Kiryuu looks on at the object that'll seal his fate as Hiro tosses it. As the ball comes closer and closer, time seemingly stops for Kiryuu as some thoughts go through his head. He thinks "It can't end this way. I can't become enslaved to a human. No...." A picture of an angry human child flashes through his head as his right hand seems to struggle a bit in the ice. "....not again. I don't want to go through that pain anymore..."  
  
Kiryuu now shouts out loud as his hand struggles even more in the ice and begins to glow a flash of white "Fuck....!!" His still glowing hand breaks through the ice. ".....You!!!!" He finishes as he swipes his hand in front of his face just as the Monster Ball is about to hit. A loud noise that sounds like the slicing of metal could be heard, and from a foot-level view of the ground, we see Hiro's Monster Ball fall in half (vertical, as in perpendicular to the way a Monster Ball opens). An astonished Hiro looks up, and we see Kiryuu's arm, which stopped glowing, but changed in form. It now has 2 claw like fingers and some thin, long leaves on the side of it. A full body view reveals that a Kimori is now longer trapped in the ice, but a Juputoru instead.  
  
"I'd rather die and burn in the flames of Hell that become enslaved by one of you horrible things!" Kiryuu says as he now breaks the ice he was in very easily, rushes up to Lapras, and punch and kicks it repeatedly before making it faint from a quick slash by one of its sharp leaves. After Lapras falls down, Hiro jumps back scared by the even more powerful foe he has to deal with.  
  
"I've only got one of your Pokemon left, and this is the one I've been saving for last," Kiryuu walks to Ibui. He's about to make a move, when he suddenly notices something holding him back. He looks over his shoulder and sees Hiro grabbing onto Kiryuu's arms as best he could.  
  
"No! I'm not going to let you steal my Pokemon! You aren't going to hurt my Ibui!" Hiro says struggling as hard as he can.  
  
"You're pretty brave, kid!" Kiryuu says as he elbows Hiro in the chest. "However, your courage makes you extremely ignorant!" He continues as he spin kicks Hiro to the ground. Kiryuu goes up and picks Hiro up by the front of his shirt.  
  
"You humans seem like a powerful enemy, but the fact is, you're all weaker than the weakest Pokemon. That's the reason you use technology to enslave Pokemon to do your bidding!"  
  
"Kiryuu.... you keep going on about how we enslave. But, you fail to see one important thing. You fail to see that you're a slave yourself!!!!" Hiro shouts.  
  
This stuns Kiryuu in silence for a moment, but as soon as that moment's over, he snears and shouts "Damn you! That's not true! That's not true! I'll make you regret saying those words!" Kiryuu is about to slash his free claw across Hiro's face when at the last moment, some glowing orbs hit Kiryuu's arm from different directions. He shouts in pain as he drops Hiro and holds his arm, which is steaming from the attack. He writhes in pain for a moment longer, and then notices who did this and looks at him. The view only shows the foot as it stomps out a cigarette.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Hiro looks excited and relieved as he shouts "Stelias-san!"  
  
We now see a shot of Stelias as his long black hair blows dramatically in the wind and his Unknown-S, Unknown-I, and Question Mark Unknown hover around his head.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
POKEMON NAME CHART  
  
Kage Bunshin=Double Team  
  
Lucky=Chansey  
  
Juputoru=Grovyle 


	11. chapter 11

Here's chapter 11. Storyline really starts building up around the end of this one. This time, you'll notice that there isn't a name chart or cultural notes. The fact is, there aren't any this time. All names are either the same in the English version (Gyarados, Leaf Blade, etc.), or they were listed in a previous chapter's name chart.  
  
chapter 11: THE RESIGNATION  
  
"Stelias-san!" shouts an excited Hiro upon seeing Stelias standing in the alleyway with his I, S, and Question Mark Unknown hovering around him.  
  
"Hiro-kun, take your Ibui and get out of here now! Let me handle this guy!" he says.  
  
Hiro looks on for a second and says "I got it! Come on Ibui!"  
  
Ibui was posed ready to fight Kiryuu until Hiro said this. Ibui looked at Hiro and ran over to him. They both run out of the alley.  
  
Kiryuu lets go of his arm, which finally stopped steaming, and he talks to Stelias. "Damn you... I wanted to fight that Ibui again."  
  
"Why do you bother fighting children? Try fighting me, a more worthy opponent!"  
  
"What's so interesting about you? All you have are Unknown."  
  
"Yes, but you probably could tell from the pain in your arm that these are very well-trained Unknown."  
  
Kiryuu just spits on the ground and remarks "They are not strong! When I was attacked, I could feel that the Mezamaru Power was burning like a fire element, and one of them was freezing cold like the ice element, both of which are elements I suffer against. All you did was match up my type."  
  
"So you figured my S and I Unknown have fire and the Question Mark Unknown has ice. That's pretty observant of you. However, types aren't my only advantage. These Unknown really are stronger than average. Aside from the Unknown's strength, there's another reason I'm a worthy opponent."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Stelias takes a sac off of his shoulder, and pours out a ton of Monster Balls, which open up and release every single letter of Unknown there is, all of which hover in front of Stelias.  
  
"I didn't agree to partake in any leagues or championships, so I am not limited to having only 6 Pokemon at a time."  
  
Kiryuu looks at all the Unknown that stand before him and he smirks. "I probably lost that kid by now. I might as well have a little bit of playtime."  
  
"Don't act so arrogant around me! Everyone, Mezameru Power!!!" Stelias commands as every single one of his Unknown forms a dome that surrounds Kiryuu and start unleashing a ton of energy orbs. Kiryuu manages to dodge a few of the Mezameru Power attacks but gets hit by a few. Those that were dodged, however, hit some Unknown on the opposite side of the dome and cause some damage, but they don't get knocked out.  
  
From the outside of the Unknown dome, we hear "Leaf Blade!" being shouted before we see Kiryuu barge through a wall of the dome, the leaves on his arms shining, and a few of the Unknown that were barged down getting knocked out. He then shouts "Giga Drain!" as he lunges at a random Unknown in the dome, drains its energy, and then tosses the fainted Unknown with his mouth at another random Unknown which also faints. Stelias recalls all the Unknown that were fainted so far. Kiryuu then uses Giga Drain on his S-Unknown, but he doesn't cause it to faint.  
  
"Everyone, surround him again!" Stelias shouts. The remaining Unknown form a dome around Kiryuu again. Kiryuu simply laughs. The Unknown just sit and look at him.  
  
"The easiest part about fighting Unknown is knowing that they only have one attack. Almost every other Pokemon, however, is less predictable. You never what attack they'll use next, like myself for example. This next attack should leave you in a bit of a surprise. Skill Swap!" Kiryuu shouts as a yellow aura glows around him and fires a beam of light from his chest. The beam hits a random Unknown, and then the glowing and the beam stop. The Unknown that was hit falls to the ground and does nothing but hop around, while Kiryuu, begins to float and ram through the top of the dome.  
  
"What?!" Stelias is shocked to see Kiryuu flying now. Kiryuu is now hovering out of the alley. "Are you running away now?" Stelias asks. Kiryuu doesn't reply, so Stelias and his Unknown decide to follow him out. They go through part of the city, with tons of people staring at the flying Juputoru and many various Unknown, until finally, Kiryuu and Stelias stop in a little commercial district.  
  
"Why are you stopping now?" Stelias asks, but Kiryuu only says "Juputoru!" as if he reverted to his instinctial intelligence. Stelias clenches his teeth and shouts "Don't mock me, you! Everyone, put every bit of strength you have into this attack! Try and defeat him!"  
  
All the Unknown power up their energy balls and fire, but Kiryuu swiftly flies upward, and with Kiryuu out of the way, the Mezameru Power are about to hit a gas station. Stelias gulps as he thinks "He.... he intentially led me here...." He then thinks back to when Kiryuu used Giga Drain on his S-Unknown. "That's why he didn't fully defeat it. He wanted its fire element.... shit....."  
  
After Stelias is done thinking on this, time seems to move again as the gas station explodes. Stelias quickly recalls all his remaining Unknown, then blocks his face with his arm as the flames reach him. Kiryuu is too high in the air to be affected. Hiro looks at the flames from a distance and shouts "Stelias-saaaaaaaan!!!!!" as he begins to run over to there.  
  
In the explosion area, Stelias is on the ground very badly burnt as flames are all around the area. Kiryuu is seen smashing through the window of a clothes store as he now sports a new cloak, big enough to fit his new, evolved size. The hovers over to Stelias, lands, and then he glows and shoots a beam into his bag of Monster Balls, likely signifying that his Skill Swapping has stopped. He looks down to Stelias, who's slowly opening his eyes, and says to him "Hand me all your Pokemon!"  
  
Stelias pants heavily and asks "what...?"  
  
"As a member of Rocket Dan, I have to take the Pokemon of any foes I defeat, so hand them over!"  
  
"You're.... part of the..... Rocket Dan?" Stelias continues panting. Kiryuu nods.  
  
"...dammit.... as I was helping Hiro..... I never would've guessed.... my opponent would be.... one of them. I wasn't.... hoping to get rid of..... all my Unknown. I worked hard.... to gather all of them.... and I've grown attached to them all as well....." Stelias struggles back up.  
  
"But.... I guess I have.... no choice....." he says as he picks up his bag and slowly hands it to Kiryuu.  
  
Right as Kiryuu is about to grab the bag.... "You're already a slave yourself!" the voice of Hiro haunts his memory. "You're already a slave yourself!" goes through his mind once more as he thinks back to certain events. One scene is with him, back when he was a Kimori obviously, and some other Rocket Dan members collecting a ton of other trainers' Monster Balls in a bag. Another is him handing a bag of Monster Balls over to Sakaki. After all the recollections, Kiryuu pulls his hand away from the bag and says "Keep them."  
  
Stelias confusedly goes "huh?"  
  
"I said you can keep your Unknown."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I have reasons I'd rather not take up time explaining" Kiryuu says as he runs away just as sirens are heard. Hiro and Ibui are seen in the passenger seat of Junsa's motorcycle, which skids to a stop. Hiro runs up to Stelias, who's half conscious, and some firefighters are either putting out fires with hoses or using water Pokemon in the background. The scene ends here.  
  
Kiryuu is now seen going up to a Rocket Dan base hidden deep in a forest. It has a chopper on top, so it's probably the base the chopper he was in earlier was headed to. Some Rocket Dan members who're outside notice the familiar cloaked figure.  
  
"Kiryuu-sama? Is that you?" one asks.  
  
"Yes" Kiryuu replies pulling his hood down to reveal the head of a Juputoru.  
  
All the Rocket Dan members gasp and "Wow!", with a few sounds of "Kiryuu-sama evolved" here and there.  
  
"Everyone, I came here to make an announcement!"  
  
"What is it Kiryuu-sama?" All the Rocket Dan members in the area listen intently.  
  
"I, Kiryuu, officially declare myself...... resigned as a Rocket Dan member!" All the members, who were expecting something else, now just look incredibly shocked.  
  
One member looks extremely pissed off and shouts "NO!!! You can't leave Kiryuu! I'm not going to let you leave!!!" as he releases a Gyarados and a Magcargo.  
  
Cut scene to the hospital. Stelias is laying in bed with tons of bandages over his burn wounds, Hiro and Ibui at the side of his bed.  
  
"Stelias-san, how did you reach me? Why did you help me?"  
  
"Not long after I got the Exclamation Point Unknown, I found the Question Mark Unknown. With my work done at the Alph no Iseki, I decided to head to the coast and get on a boat back to Houen. Since I don't participate in gyms or tournaments, I probably reached you faster because of that. When I was in Kogane City, I saw a small person in a cloak dragging you to an alleyway. I didn't like the looks of it, so I decided to help out knowing you were in some kind of trouble."  
  
Hiro looks at him for a moment and says "Thank you so very much. I'll be sure to return the favor someday, even if I get burn wounds as bad as your's."  
  
"These.... don't worry about them. I've suffered worse wounds when I got my first Unknown" Stelias starts to chuckle, and after a minute, Hiro starts to laugh with him.  
  
Back at the Rocket Dan base, we see Kiryuu, his cloak off, holding up a Gyarados by its head and slams it into a wall, all with just his bare hands. The Gyarados collapses after that blow. The Magcargo, which looks pretty badly banged up at this point, is about to use Kaen Housha, but as it's holding the flames in its mouth, Kiryuu kicks its head and not only forces it to open its mouth and release the flames, but the kick also forced Magcargo's head into another direction, the direction of its trainer, who gets hit by its flames. After the release of the flames, the Magcargo collapses.  
  
Kiryuu picks his cloak off the ground, puts it back on, and starts to walk away as he hears a gun click behind him. He turns around and sees a member pointing a gun at him.  
  
"Dammit, Kiryuu. You're a valuable member of the Rocket Dan. You can't be allowed to leave that easily!"  
  
Kiryuu just continues walking away. Right as he hears the member pulling the trigger, he suddenly stops. A loud bang is heard, and all the members see a bullet fly towards Kiryuu, then it flies... through Kiryuu? Everyone is left confused for a moment before Kiryuu suddenly punches the member in the back of the neck and knocks him out.  
  
"Fool. You forgot that Kage Bunshin was one of the Technique Machine I used" he says as the image of him that was shot fades away.  
  
"Now, if any of you weaklings are smart, you won't get in my way and let me leave peacefully" Kiryuu says as he starts walking away again. This time, every member just sits there and lets him leave.  
  
The sun is setting, Kiryuu now sits on a tree branch and begins to think "It's true.... I have been tricked into being there slave, but not anymore. From now on, I am free. I rely on no one but myself... for food.... for confidence.... for knowledge..... for strength.... I have a life goal, but I do not require any assistance to pull it off, especially not from a human. All I need is my own raw strength and skills. However, to test that, I need a strong opponent with which to beat it with. That kid, his Ibui, Sakaki feared it. I defeated it before, but something must be hidden deep within that thing for Sakaki to have feared it. That will be the strong opponent that I will be after from here on, and this time, Rocket Dan isn't getting in my way."  
  
Kiryuu finishes thinking these things as the sun finishes setting and night falls. Kiryuu continues laying on the tree branch, closes his eyes, and goes to sleep.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12 is my first attempt at making a gym battle take a whole episode (I'm trying to drag things out a bit so the juicy events of Enju City happen a little later). In it, you'll see the confirmed genders of a couple of Hiro's Pokemon. If anyone here is a fan of characters from the Raikou Crystal Special, you'll be very pleased to see the ending of this. Remember, feedback's very much appreciated.  
  
chapter 12: AKANE'S LADY FIGHTERS  
  
"WHAAAAAT!!!!" shouts Stelias in his bed as he looks down at a piece of paper. His heart monitor shows that he skipped a beat.  
  
"Calm down, Stelias" says Hiro.  
  
"I can't calm down. What the hell is this guy thinking charging me 2,000,000 en in property damage I wasn't even responsible for?!"  
  
"Actually, you were at fault. People claim they saw you chase some kind of wild Pokemon into the area and continue pursuing and battling it to the middle of busy streets," says a man in a suit, likely a lawyer of some sort.  
  
"That was not a wild Pokemon! That was a member of Rocket Dan!" shouts Stelias.  
  
"Rocket Dan may be responsible for a lot of problems recently, but do not try blaming everything on them," says the lawyer. Stelias is looking really pissed at this point.  
  
"Stelias-san is telling the truth. That was in fact a Pokemon from Rocket Dan," Hiro backs up Stelias.  
  
"I'm sorry, but as long as there is no real evidence, all responsibility rests on you," says the lawyer.  
  
Stelias looks like he just snapped. Cut to right outside the hospital door. We hear quite a few loud noises, and then the lawyer skitters out in a cartooney way as he holds a large bump on his head and leaks a few tears.  
  
"Shouldn't you be going a bit easy on yourself in your condition?" asks Hiro.  
  
"I'm fine. My burns don't bother me much, especially not compared to the situation I'm in now. Dammit, I was hoping to head back to Houen, but instead, I have to work hard to clean up the mess of some damned reptile!" Stelias is annoyed.  
  
"I'm so sorry. You got into all of this trying to save me," regrets Hiro.  
  
"Don't worry about it. If it wasn't for your Ibui waking up in the middle of the night, I wouldn't have known those 2 Unknown existed, and I could be leaving without them."  
  
"Yeah, but this seems like a lot for me."  
  
"Listen, I can handle myself. Don't freat too much about me when you could be going on your league journey."  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about. I was meaning to battle this city's gym leader before Kiryuu showed up. You're right, I should go there right now. Goodbye, Stelias-san."  
  
"Good luck, Hiro. Be sure to visit me in Houen sometime."  
  
Hiro walks out of the hospital building and walks over to the Pokemon Center. Inside the center, he retrieves all his Pokemon except Ibui, who was already with Hiro and doing well. He's then seen walking and suddenly stops in front of a large department store building. It has police around it and a broken window up at the top.  
  
"Did Kiryuu do this as well?" Hiro ponders. He suddenly noticed a TM on the ground, slightly banged up as if it fell from the very top of the building. It has the number 45 on it. He picks it up, but hears a voice shouting behind him.  
  
"Hey, this store's suffered enough!" shouts Junsa.  
  
"What?" asks Hiro.  
  
"The store's been robbed by Rocket Dan earlier. During the incident, some objects like this fell on the ground. We were hoping to return them so the store can still have some items to sell."  
  
"Sorry, sorry! Here, I'll pay for it!" says a startled Hiro as he pulls out a few paper bills, hands them to Junsa and runs off.  
  
"Hmm.... how generous. He paid almost double the cost," says Junsa as she looks down at the bills.  
  
He eventually comes up to a building with some kind of cow pastures around it. "Is this the right place?" Hiro wonders as he looks around the farm-like scenery.  
  
He steps inside and is greeted by a girl. "Hello, are you here to battle our leader, Akane?" she asks.  
  
"Uh... yeah," Hiro replies.  
  
"Come this way, please."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why is there a farm around here?"  
  
"Akane has a preference for normal, non-elemental Pokemon. Her favorite type is Miltank. She likes it so much that she raises a farm full of them."  
  
"Miltank? The Pokemon that produces milk?"  
  
"Don't be fooled by that. It can actually be pretty powerful in battle." The girl finally stops and opens a door, which leads to a girl who's feeding a wad of hay to a Miltank.  
  
"Excuse me, Akane-san. A trainer's here to battle you," says the girl who was leading Hiro.  
  
"A trainer? Just show him to the battle field while I select my Pokemon," says Akane as she runs away.  
  
"This way," the girl continues leading Hiro. She finally stops at a grassy field with white lines painted around it. Hiro goes over to one end.  
  
"Akane-san will be here soon. Please wait a moment," says the girl as she picks up a couple of flags on the side of the ring.  
  
"OK. Are you the judge?" Hiro asks.  
  
"Yes. Akane's got most the girls here working on the Miltank farm, so I improvised by being the judge as well as the greeter."  
  
"Girls?"  
  
"Akane's got a huge preference towards her own sex. Even all of her Pokemon are female."  
  
"Hmmm...." Hiro muses as he looks down at the TM 45.  
  
Akane finally steps out to the battle field. "Oh, what a cute Ibui you have there. I'm so glad to see you're keeping it unevolved, unlike most trainers," she says as she pets Hiro's Ibui.  
  
"Um, actually I do plan on evolving it. However, I don't know what yet," says Hiro.  
  
Akane groans "So you are? Ibui are mostly boys anyway, so I don't think I should get myself interested."  
  
"Can we battle already?"  
  
"Fine. I'll go 3 on 3. Let's go Pukurin!" shouts Akane as she throws out her Monster Ball with Pukurin.  
  
"Let's go, Booby!" Hiro tosses out Booby. It almost immediately uses Hinoko to shoot a few flaming sparks at Pukurin. Pukurin suffers a bit of damage, but runs up to Booby and uses Oufuku Binta to continually slap Booby a few times. Booby uses Enmaku to try blinding Pukurin with smoke, but in the smoke cloud, some singing can be heard.  
  
"Pu, pu pu pu, pu pu pu, pu pu pu...." The Pukurin is using Utau to sing a lullabye that makes Booby drift to sleep. After Booby is sleeping, Pukurin comes out of the cloud and uses Sutemi Tackle to finish off Booby, but causes some damage to itself and collapses as well.  
  
"Booby, you did great for a newborn," Hiro says as he recalls Booby to its ball. He then tosses out Tattsuu. Akane releases Happinurse.  
  
"Tattsuu, use Tatsumaki!" Hiro commands as Tattsuu lets out a great whirling gale that picks up Happinurse and drops it to the ground.  
  
Happinurse looks pretty damaged, but Akane commands "Happinurse, use your Tamago Umi technique!" The Happinurse takes the egg out of its pouch, cracks it, eats the yolk, and glows white to signify it recovered.  
  
"Now, use Meromero!" Happinurse gets into a cute pose with hearts all around it, however, nothing happens to Tattsuu.  
  
"Dammit, the Tattsuu is a female as well! In that case, use Solar Beam!" Happinurse is sitting there absorbing sun rays and glowing a light green.  
  
"Now, Tattsuu, take this chance to attack it! Mizu Deppou!" Tattsuu shoots a stream of water at Happinurse. The water continually pelts Happinurse until it releases a beam of green energy that scorches Tattsuu. Hiro recalls it.  
  
"Go Ibui! Finish it with Tosshin!" Ibui rams into Happinurse so hard that Ibui is damaged himself. Happinurse falls to the ground and Akane recalls it.  
  
"I always save my best Pokemon for last. Finish this kid off, Miltank!" she says as she tosses out a Monster Ball that releases a Miltank.  
  
"Use Korogaru!" Akane commands. Miltank rolls up into a ball and starts rolling at Ibui. Ibui gets out of the way. The ball rolls back again, but Ibui dodges again.  
  
"Ibui, attack the wheel from the side!" Ibui dodges the ball again, but this time, immediately jumps back and strikes it from the side just as it passes by. This causes the ball to break back into Miltank and its side is slammed onto the ground from the impact. Miltank gets back up, only to be rammed into by Ibui yet again.  
  
"Hurry Miltank, use Milk Nomi!" Miltank grabs its utter and squirts milk into its mouth. Hiro cringes, slightly disgusted at what it just did. Miltank, like Happinurse, glows white because it just recovered its health.  
  
"Now, Miltank, it's time to keep this Ibui from touching you. Use Merome...."  
  
"Meromero, Ibui!" Hiro interrupts.  
  
"What?!" Akane is shocked as Ibui gets into a pose with hearts around it and causes Miltank to have hearts in its eyes.  
  
"Impossible! You teach your Pokemon Meromero too?" asks Akane.  
  
"Not until now. I happened to come across this Technique Machine," Hiro says as he shows Akane half of the empty white box with 45 on it.  
  
"When your judge told me you use female Pokemon, I took the opportunity to teach Ibui it right then and there. I wasn't sure about what Pokemon to teach it to, because I never got confirmation on their genders. However, I heard somewhere that Ibui have a larger gender ratio of male to female, so I chose it," he continues.  
  
"So you gambled? If you're gonna play with odds, I'll play with them too. Come on Miltank, you still have some chance of pulling off an attack! Taiatari!" Akane commands, but Miltank just sits there with hearts in its eyes.  
  
"Korogaru! Noshikakari! Something!" Akane desperately tries to get Miltank to attack.  
  
"Akane, you've already lost this battle. Ibui, go all out!" Hiro shouts as Ibui runs up and rams Miltank repeatedly, and Miltank falls down after a few attacks. Miltank looks unconscious, but it still has giant hearts in its eyes.  
  
"Nooooo!!! Miltank!!!!" Akane shouts.  
  
"Dammit....." she curses as she recalls it to its ball.  
  
"Yattaaa! We won yet another gym battle!" Hiro announces as he dances joyishly with Ibui (Ibui's standing up with its paws being held by Hiro, who's bending).  
  
Akane comes up to him and puts a badge in his hand. "It's the Regular Badge. This is your reward for beating me."  
  
Hiro looks at for a moment, puts it in a box with the other 2. "Thank you!" Hiro says as he walks away with Ibui.  
  
Hiro is now seen walking along the road just outside of the city. "Hehe, isn't this great Ibui? We're almost halfway through collecting our badges. Ibui, do you wanna hear where our next badge is?"  
  
Ibui just looks up at him. It nods its head, not knowing the answer.  
  
"According to the Pokegear, we're on our way back home to Enju City. We'll finally be able to have our rematch with Matsuba!" Ibui looks gleefull upon hearing this.  
  
Hiro's smiling for a minute as well, but then he notices something out in the distance. He and Ibui run up to it, and when they're close enough, they finally see what it is. It's a group of some people and Pokemon. One person in particular is a boy being held up by the neck by a large muscular man that looks like he has an open jacket that would have Rocket Dan's R emblem on it when close.  
  
Hiro shouts "Kenta!"  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
POKEMON NAME CHART  
  
-Akane=Whitney  
  
-Pukurin=Wigglytuff  
  
-Hinoko=Ember  
  
-Oufuku Binta=Doubleslap  
  
-Utau=Sing  
  
-Sutemi Tackle=Double-Edge  
  
-Happinurse=Blissey  
  
-Tatsumaki=Twister  
  
-Tamago Umi=Softboiled  
  
-Meromero=Attract  
  
-Noshikakari=Body Slam  
  
-Regular Badge=Plain Badge  
  
JAPANESE CULTURAL NOTES  
  
-yen, the currency of Japan, is actually called 'en'. Even though the term 'Pokedoru' recently showed up in Pokemon Colloseum, 'en' has always been used in all the previous Japanese Pokemon games, so I'm going to use that for what the money's called.  
  
-one en is roughly equal to a little below the worth of an American cent. 2,000,000 en would be around $15,000 (I think, not for certain). 


	13. chapter 13

Here's chapter 13. Like I said at the very end of chapter 12, you're gonna really love this chapter if you're a fan of Crystal Raikou Special. Aside from that, I also attempt to show a courageous side in Hiro (I'm trying to make up for it, since as I said, Hiro didn't do too perfectly with his characters). As usual, read, enjoy, review.  
  
Hiro is seen walking with Ibui and sees something in the distance. He runs forwards, and upon closer inspection, he sees an Airmudo, Haganeil, and Betobeton standing around what appears to be a giant crane that's binding down a Bakufuun and a Spear with its claw, a claw that seems to be sending electricity throughout the Bakufuun and Spear's bodies. In front of the crane stand 2 men. One man has long light blue hair, and he has Rocket Dan's red R emblem on his shirt. The other man sports the R emblem on an open vest. He has short yellow hair, is very muscular, and is clutching up someone by the throat.  
  
Hiro recognizes this person and shouts in horror "Kenta!" And then the chapter's title comes up.  
  
chapter 13: RESCUE KENTA  
  
"You bastard! You're going to regret letting Raikou get away from us!" the muscular man growls. Kenta chokes a little.  
  
"Buson," the other man addresses the large one, stating the large one's name, "Revenge is all well and good, but don't you think we should interrogate this kid?"  
  
"Why would we need to do that, Bashou?" Buson says to the other, stating the other's name as well.  
  
"We fled as soon as the Crystal System was damaged. He must've seen which direction Raikou ran in afterwards," Bashou explains.  
  
"No..... I won't.... I won't tell you.... where Raikou went...." Kenta says in a strangled tone.  
  
"Liar!" Buson shouts as he brings forth his other hand, turned into a fist, and punches Kenta, who goes flying backwards.   
  
"If you're not going to tell us, then we'll just have to continue torturing your friends here," Bashou says as he turns up a dial on a remote control. The voltage coming from the crane claw seems to be going up higher as Bakufuun and Spear shout in pain. Kenta looks on completely powerless to do anything.  
  
"Stop it!!" comes a voice from the distance. Everyone looks over and sees Hiro and Ibui running over to there.  
  
"huh... that's...." Kenta is trying to recognize him.  
  
"Hmph... he looks to be a weakling. Airmudo, Steel Wing!" Bashou commands as the Airmudo begins to flap up, make its wings glow, and then swoop down between Hiro and Ibui. They both dodge by jumping sideways.  
  
"Hiro!" Kenta finally recognizes him from Enju City. He stumbles up to his feet and shouts "Hiro, run away!"  
  
Hiro just gets up and continues running forward with Ibui next to him, completely disobeying what Kenta just said.  
  
"Listen Hiro, I remember you! You just started your quest a couple months ago. These guys are too strong for you, turn back! Dammit, run away now!"  
  
"No, Kenta! I'm not running away!" Hiro shouts back as he releases his Booby, Mokoko, and Tattsuu to run alongside him (Tattsuu hops, and she's pretty quick doing so).  
  
"Go, Haganeil, Betobe...."  
  
"Stop!" Bashou interrupts Buson. "This guy looks so weak, I could handle him all by myself," he says with a smirk.  
  
Buson groans as Bashou commands his Airmudo. "Air Cutter!" he shouts as Airmudo swipes its wings to release buzzsaw-like gusts of wind.  
  
"Duck!" Hiro shouts as he and all his Pokemon drop to the ground to avoid the gusts.  
  
"Booby, Tattsuu, use Enmaku!" Both Booby and Tattsuu breathe out a cloud of gas that clouds up Airmudo's line of vision.  
  
"Where'd they go?" Bashou tries to find them.  
  
"Kaminari, Mokoko!" we hear Hiro shout as a huge bolt of electricity comes out of the cloud and hits Airmudo. Airmudo feels pain for a second, but just brushes it off.  
  
"Hiro, they're too strong for you! Run away!" Kenta continues shouting.  
  
"Shutup, Kenta!" we hear Hiro shout as Kenta just stands there unable to do a thing.  
  
"Kenta, you're my friend. I'm not going to let Rocket Dan hurt another one of my friends," Hiro says as he thinks of Stelias laying on the hospital bed.  
  
"But..... it's pointless...." Kenta slowly says.  
  
Right as Kenta says that, we see a blue beam come out of the cloud and hit one of Airmudo's wings, encasing it in ice.  
  
"What the hell?" says Bashou.  
  
"Kenta, those are the words of a failure. I'm not a failure, I'm a trainer. Trainers are strategists. Strategists try to find a way out of any situation. I'm sure I can find a way out of this," Hiro says as the smoke clears away, revealing that Lapras was released also.  
  
"Damn you, brat. Airmudo, you don't need your wings, run over there and use Midare Zuki!" he says as Airmudo runs over to them. However, Booby and Mokoko grab Airmudo's legs and trip it as it's running, causing it to fall over.  
  
"Dammit! Buson, I need your help!" Bashou shouts.  
  
"Finally. Haganeil, Ana wo Hole! Betobeton, Hedoro Kougeki!" Buson commands. Betobeton spits out some purple sludge that hits Booby and sticks it to the ground. Haganeil spins it body and drills into the earth. We see its body coming upwards like a hill rising and this 'hill' hits Mokoko and knocks it down to the ground.  
  
"Tattsuu! Hydro Pump!" Hiro shouts as Tattsuu breathes in real hard and releases a huge surge of water that hits the Haganeil hill, but as with Airmudo being hit with electricity, it didn't do much.  
  
"Ibui, Taiatari!" Ibui rushes at the Betobeton, jumps at it, but ends up bouncing back due to the soft body. Ibui gets up off the ground, ready to attempt another attack until he looks up at Bashou holding the remote control. He jumps up, bites Bashou's hand, makes him drop the control, and Ibui runs off holding it in his mouth.  
  
"OW! You bastard! Buson, the brat's Ibui ran off with the remote!"  
  
"I got it! Haganeil, stop that Ibui!" The hill begins to rise and reveal Haganeil's head. Ibui continues running at it, not threatened a bit as it jumps on top of its head and run along its serpentine body, jumping off the tail and finally running to Hiro.  
  
"Huh? Is that what opperates their machine?" Hiro says looking at the thing in Ibui's mouth.  
  
"Thanks alot, Ibui," Hiro takes the remote, looks at it, and notices the voltage dial, which he turns all the way down. The crane stops sending electricity throughout Bakufuun and Spear.  
  
"Da... dammit," Buson curses looking backwards as Bakufuun recovers its strength a bit and lifts up the crane hand, freeing both him and Spear.  
  
"Hi... Hiro did it? Unbelievable?" Kenta says astonished.  
  
Kenta now notices his Pokemon are back in action and commands to them "Bakufuun, Kaen Housha! Spear, Midare Zuki!"  
  
Bakufuun breathes in and releases a bunch of flames which seriously damage both Haganeil and Airmudo. Spear repeatedly pummels Betobeton with its lance-like arms, digging deep enough into the soft, rubbery skin to cause damage to it.  
  
"Kii..... Airmudo, get the remote back, now!" Bashou shouts over to Airmudo. It gets away from the flames being shot out by Bakufuun and glides over to Hiro. Hiro runs away, but Airmudo pursues him.  
  
"Bakufuun, Kaen Guruma!" Bakufuun stops breathing fire and begins encasing its entire body in flames. It dashes over and rams into Airmudo, who's knocked to the ground fainted.  
  
Bashou recalls his Airmudo. "Buson, we don't stand a chance! We should flee while we can!"  
  
Buson groans as he recalls his Haganeil and Betobeton, which was still being hit by Spear. They both run over to a jet that was nearby and take off as quickly as possible.  
  
Hiro and Kenta recall all their Pokemon, except Ibui of course. "That was pretty impressive of you, Hiro," Kenta comments.  
  
"Thanks," Hiro gleefully replied. "Kenta, what happened between you and those Rocket Dan members?" Hiro asks.  
  
"Some time after I saw you in Enju City, I encountered them. They tried to kidnap the legendary Pokemon, Raikou."  
  
"Raikou?" Hiro repeats, remembering watching it awaken from stone back in the tower basement.  
  
"They would've suceeded, but me and a couple of my old friends managed to stop them. Afterwards, I headed south to Kogane City. Turns out that there was a gym there I overlooked. On my way out, they found me again. They wanted revenge, they were pissed off since I caused Raikou to get away from them. I tried battling with my Pokemon, but surprised me when they dropped that electric crane on both of them."  
  
"Hey, Kenta, don't you have more than two Pokemon?"  
  
"No. I figured instead of raising many Pokemon, I'd raise just use my starter and get it to a very high level. The Spear took a liking to me back when it was a wild Beedle, so I decided to let it come along and raise it as well. I never expected quantity would matter that much, but those guys....."  
  
"...they took out both your Pokemon at once," Hiro finishes his sentence.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Kenta."  
  
"Where're you headed to, Hiro?"  
  
"Back home. Now that I've gotten stronger, I'm going to have a rematch with the gym leader, Matsuba."  
  
"Can I come along?" Kenta asks.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I figured that since we're both on a trainer's journey, we could travel together as a group."  
  
"A group? Sounds nice. Alright, Kenta, you're free to tag along with me."  
  
"Yatta! Thanks alot!"  
  
"Just promise me not to fight any of my battles for me. Your Pokemon may be strong, but I can handle myself."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll leave you alone whenever you have a battle," Kenta says grinning with his eyes closed.  
  
"Oh, Hiro," Kenta says, "Before you go to Enju City, you should stop at this bug-catching competition along the way."  
  
"Bug-catching competition?"  
  
"Yeah. It occurs at the Shizen Kouen every so often. I just missed it when I reached there, but maybe I can have better luck this time around."  
  
"Shizen Kouen?" Hiro looks at his Pokegear. "It's not that far from here."  
  
"If we can get there soon, we might be just in time for a competition."  
  
"Right. Let's go, Kenta."  
  
"OK."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
POKEMON NAME CHART  
  
-Haganeil=Steelix  
  
-Betobeton=Muk  
  
-Bakufuun=Typhlosion  
  
-Spear=Beedrill  
  
-Midare Zuki=Fury Attack  
  
-Ana wo Hole=Dig  
  
-Hedoro Kougeki=Sludge  
  
-Kaen Guruma=Flame Wheel  
  
-Beedle=Weedle  
  
-Shizen Kouen=Natural Park 


	14. chapter 14

For chapter 14, I figure I'd stray away from the main plot, kinda like those Pocket Monsters mini-movies that're before the movies, just this once. For the side plot, I have a very comedic parody off the anime classic, Lupin III. You'll see tons of stuff from the Lupin series in this chapter, including a Pokemon dressed up as Zenigata. As usual, read, laugh your head off, then review.  
  
Hiro, Ibui, and Kenta enter a Pokemon Center and go up to Joii at the counter.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know when the next bug-catching contest will occur?" Kenta asks her.  
  
"You've got good timing. It starts tomorrow morning," answers Joii.  
  
"Alright!" exclaims Kenta. Hiro walks over to the computer and goes into his box. Kenta notices.  
  
"What're you doing?" Kenta asks.  
  
"I'm going to switch Lapras for Hanekko," Hiro replies.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've got a plan for capturing a good deal of bugs with it."  
  
"Don't you think Lapras's Reitou Beam would've been useful as it is?"  
  
"Not as much as what I have planned. Besides, I have to use some of my other Pokemon sometime or another," Hiro says taking Hanekko's Monster Ball out of the transfer slot and looking at it. The title then comes up in typewriter style text.  
  
chapter 14: Kakureon III  
  
Hiro and Kenta are sleeping on the couch in the lobby of the center. Next to the couch, we see Hiro's Pokemon belt, with one of the balls wriggling a bit, and then releasing the contents on its own. After a flash of light, the contents are revealed to be a certain blue-striped Kakureon.  
  
"Kaaa....." it says happily as it grabs Hiro's other Monster Balls and releases them as well. Now Hiro's Mokoko, Tattsuu, Booby, and Hanekko all stand around him.  
  
"Ka kakureon kaku kaku!" it says to them and they all look happy. They're all start to walk towards the lobby door, but Hiro's Ibui wakes up and runs in front of them.  
  
"Bui bui ibuiiiiii.....?!" he shouts to them.  
  
"Kakureon!" Kakureon says as Hanekko hovers up above Ibui and sprinkles a cloud of powder. As Ibui's being covered in the powder, he begins to look drowsy, then drops to sleep.  
  
With Ibui now asleep, Kakureon-tachi proceed out the Pokemon Center and run around the town. In the distance, we can see the Shizen Kouen, where some people setting up for the contest tomorrow. They ignore this and continue to wander the town. They eventually come to a big mansion with a guy, who looks like a fat geek with thick glasses, coming up to the gates.  
  
"I'm so glad to be home with my 'treasure'," as he opens the gates and walks into the mansion ignoring the group of Pokemon standing there.  
  
"Reon ka ka!" it shouts as everyone looks at the mansion. It must've been mentioning the treasure, because everyone starts to imagine what the treasure might look like. Kakureon imagines a ton of markers, Mokoko pictures rubber gloves and sheers, Tattsuu pictures scale polish, and Booby and Hanekko think of a ton of toys (though Hanekko's are a bit more mature than Booby's toys).  
  
"Kakureon!" Kakureon points to the mansion and motions everyone to go in as it squeezes between the bars of the gate. Everyone looks uncomfortable about whatever Kakureon planned, except Booby, who doesn't know what's right or wrong. Booby slips between the bars as well and runs after Kakureon, who's already at the front steps of the mansion. The others now follow, mainly to stop Booby from getting in trouble. Tattsuu squeezes through the bars fine, but Mokoko and Hanekko are a bit wide, so Hanekko grabs Mokoko and floats over the bars. They arrive to see Kakureon and Booby crawling through an open window, and they follow through the window as well.  
  
Inside the mansion, they wander a bit, and finally find Kakureon and Booby sitting in front of a giant vault. They're all about to grab Booby and Kakureon and then run, but they also stare at the vault.  
  
Kakureon turns around and notices that they now all have a more intrigued look on their faces. "Kaku?" They nod, and Kakureon looks more happy as it shouts to them. After discussing whatever, Hanekko hovers outside the window and stays there, and Tattsuu and Mokoko combine their attacks, and then Booby shoots flames into the stream of combined attacks, and then everyone runs back and ducks as there's a huge explosion resulting.  
  
The noise was pretty loud, but luckily, no one hears anybody waking up and walking over to there. As the smoke clears, the vault is shown to be broken open. The contents of the vault appears to be a long hallway with some other hallways branching to the side, likely a maze.  
  
Kakureon, Booby, Mokoko, and Tattsuu proceed into the maze. They wander around a bit, but they seem to be getting nowhere. They eventually sit in the maze and stop for a rest.  
  
After a while of resting, they hear a loud noise "Gurururu!" and get scared. They frantically run down the maze, but are still getting lost. They finally find a door, open it and encounter a large room full of Fushigidane, Fushigisou, Fushigisou, Fushigibana, Himanattsu, Himawari, and Roselia, all of which are wearing police hats. One Fushigibana, likely a leader, holds up one of its vines, and then brings it down indicating for them to begin firing a barrage of bullets from their Tane Machine Gun technique. Kakureon-tachi quickly shut the door and run away, only to bump into the thing that was causing the growl earlier: a giant Nidoking wearing a tan overcoat and a detective's hat.  
  
Everybody freaks tremendously and runs down the halls as Nidoking chases them. He grabs a pair of handcuffs out of his coat pocket and holds them up in the air threateningly as he chases them.  
  
Mokoko looks over at the hopping Tattsuu. "Koko. Mokoko mokoko mo!" The Tattsuu looks at it, and nods as she jumps into its hand. Mokoko turns around and fires Tattsuu at the Nidoking like a handgun. Nidoking ducks frighteningly as the water hits a wall. Mokoko, feeling the need to look stylish as it shoots, curls some of its chest wool forward to reach its chin, making something of a gotee, then shapes some of its head wool into a hat-like shape that kinda goes over its eyes, then begins firing again. Nidoking continually dodges each shot until Tattsuu begins to pant, too tired from the repetitive fires. When Nidoking looks at the worn out Tattsuu, it begins charging forward again, and Mokoko tries catching up with Kakureon and Booby, still holding Tattsuu, who by the way is never held against the static wool parts of the body for obvious reasons.  
  
Mokoko catches up with the other 2, and are in some kind of large clearing which, despite being just the inside of a vault, looks very much like it were an entry lobby inside the mansion. As Nidoking is busy with Kakureon and Mokoko, Booby takes the opportunity to jump out of the way and leave Nidoking to continue being distracted with the other two. Booby notices some fancy sheathed dagger on the wall. It jumps up, takes the dagger, then walks up the stairs. It jumps onto the guard rail, then jumps onto a nearby chandelier. It looks down and notices Nidoking is chasing them in circles, continually passing through the 'entry lobby' below, and Booby considers using this to its advantage.  
  
As Nidoking continues chasing, Kakureon decides to break from the chasing as well by jumping to a nearby door, running inside, and closing and locking behind it. So Nidoking is only chasing Mokoko and Tattsuu now (but only Mokoko is running). Back at the chandelier, we see Booby is shooting flames at the chain holding the chandelier up. Booby times Nidoking's movement, and the right moment, it unseathes the dagger, takes a swipe at the heat-softened chain with the dagger, then immediately jumps back to the top of the staircase before the chandelier falls right on top of Nidoking, knocking him out. Mokoko stops running and puts Tattsuu down, and at the top of the staircase, we see Mokoko, with a glint in its eye and a serious looking face, sliding the dagger back into the sheathe at its side.  
  
We now see Kakureon turning on the light of the room it's now in, and it now sees another Kakureon. This Kakureon is wearing a pink nightgown and sleeping in a bed. Kakureon has giant hearts in its eyes as 'he' sneaks up to the female Kakureon. Kakureon grins and looks down at the female Kakureon, who wakes up and looks at the shiny male. The female looks pissed and transforms into a Rougela. The gorgeous Kakureon suddenly turning into a Rougela was too much for Kakureon as he freaks out tremendously. The Rougela punches Kakureon, and he goes flying into a wall. Kakureon gets back on its feet in time to see the Rougela transform into a Metamon, which snickers to itself. Kakureon now looks really pissed off.  
  
Outside the door, we hear some very bad sounds of smacking and beating. Kakureon opens the door, steps out, and through the doorway in the background, we see a splatter of pink slime on the wall that has a frowny face on it. Kakureon walks back into the lobby to see the Nidoking knocked out, Booby putting a sheathed dagger back on the wall, Tattsuu recovering itself, and Mokoko fluffing its head and chest wool back to how it was. The four look over to another hallway, and at just the right angle, they manage to see another vault.  
  
They run to the vault, and Kakureon orders the same explosion technique combining the water, electricity, and fire, run back and duck down, and the smoke clears to reveal the vault's contents. They all walk forward to the inside of the vault, but the treasure wasn't what any of them had expected at all. It was a room full of Lupin III memorabilia. Lupin DVDs, music CDs, video games, an entertainment system to use all of them, clothing, etc.  
  
Booby notices one other thing. It walks over to a box full of unlabeled tapes. It picks one up, puts it into the TV, and it shows footage from what appears to be the security camera. It shows Nidoking chasing some Rocket Dan members down the hall, completely reminiscing what would be seen in a typical Lupin episode, and Kakureon-tachi laughed watching it. However, their viewing was cut short as the Nidoking comes up to them and chases them around again.  
  
This time, they try heading the way they came out. After some memory of their previous route, they manage to get through the first vault they broke through, go to the window to see Hanekko there, and they all jump out to latch onto it. Kakureon grabs Hanekko's feet, Mokoko grabs Kakureon's tail, Booby grabs Mokoko's tail, and Tattsuu jumps into Hanekko's free hands. Hanekko now tries to fly away, but with all the added weight tieing it down, it hovers very low, with Booby almost touching the ground. Everyone gets a sweatdrop from this.  
  
The Nidoking runs to the window and is about to catch them, but the wind picks up at that moment, blows Hanekko away quickly, and manages to lift everyone above the gate.  
  
Everyone now runs back into the Pokemon Center, and get back into Hiro's Monster Balls while he's still sleeping. Ibui's still sleeping too. Later, we see the geek who owns the mansion laughing his security footage of Kakureon-tachi being chased through the halls by Nidoking. "I've gotten tons of Lupin reminiscences with burglars, but this is my first time with Pokemon. Good job, guys," he congratulates the Nidoking, Metamon, and army of grass Pokemon behind him, who simply smile.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
POKEMON NAME CHARTS  
  
-Fushigidane=Bulbasaur  
  
-Fushigisou=Ivysaur  
  
-Fushigibana=Venusaur  
  
-Himanattsu=Sunkern  
  
-Himawari=Sunflora  
  
-Rougela=Jynx  
  
-Metamon=Ditto  
  
JAPANESE CULTURAL NOTES  
  
-'gururu' is a Japanese sound effect for a growl.  
  
SIDE NOTES  
  
-when electricity hits water, it seperates the molecules back into hydrogen and oxygen, and since hydrogen, as well as oxygen in its purest form, are very flammable, fire would cause an explosion. Kenji (Tracy) actually pointed this out in the movie Revalation Lugia (The Power of One), but the scene was cut (thanks goes to Dogasu for his informative site). 


End file.
